More than just Lust
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Sequel to "Primal Lust". It had started as a brief sexual fling. Alucard soon finds that it will lead to much more than that. Lemon in final chapter.
1. Prologue

This first chapter is more of a Prologue than a chapter really. It's just a starter off from where "Primal Lust." left off.

Hope it's okay!

* * *

Lust or love… Was it lust or love?

Alucard thought about that werewolf in the Reverse Coliseum. He thought it was just extreme lust that made him have sex with her. Many questions ran through his mind; was she a member of a pack? Well, of course she would. Would she follow after him? And more importantly, what was her name?

Alucard had never felt this frustrated since he slept with Sonia Belmont and she got pregnant with Trevor.

Did this mean he loved that werewolf? They only met for only a few minutes, then they made hot passionate love. And now he loves her?

Alucard pressed his back against the wall, sliding down slowly to the floor. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. He spent so many years alone after Sonia and Trevor died, while he was in his slumber. These feelings were almost foreign to him. No one loved him for almost over 300 years.

Lust or Love? Lust or Love?

"God," Alucard said. "Please grant me strength."

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay. More will happen in the next chapter.


	2. Shunned

In this chapter we learn more about the she-wolf's background, including her name.

Hope you like it!

* * *

How would her pack react? Once they found out she lost her virginity to a vampire, they could drive her out for sure.

Her name was Livana. How did it happen? First she's about to kill him, then he has her against the wall, making love to her like they've known each other for a long time. That was the only form of affection she ever felt in her miserable life.

She was especially afraid how Pontius would react. Pontius was the cruel Alpha-male of her pack, and also her father. He absolutely hated vampires. There was no vampire he didn't hate; that even included Dracula but after hearing about his son, he became another addition to Pontius' hatred of them.

Livana walked slowly past the corpse of Behemoth that rotted on the ceiling. She could still feel the vampire's semen inside her. It made her feel warm on the inside.

What was the vampire's name? She knew "Son of The Master" definitely wasn't it. That was just a name that the werewolves made up for him.

Ahead of her she saw two males from her pack approaching her. She immediately recognized them: Radolf and Chandak, the two sentries of the pack.

"Livana," Chandak said. "We heard screams all the way from the den. What happened?"

"We ambushed the Son of The Master…" she said. "...he killed Hari, Randon, and Chandranath but I barely made it alive."

They stared at her. "Are you okay Livana?" Randolf said. "You don't look so good."

"No no," Livana said. "I-I'm fine."

"Alright. Whatever." Chandak said. "Let's get you back to the den."

xxxx

The den was simply one of the rooms at the top corner of the Reverse Coliseum. Pieces of dead animal lay scattered on the floor from previous meals. Three werewolves stood at the end of the room/

"Livana," a large werewolf in between the other two said. "What exactly happened out there?"

"We ambushed the Son of The Master, and he outsmarted us. Hari, Randon and Chandranath were killed and I barely escaped." Livana told him.

"What else happened?"

"That's all that happened father."

Pontius, the Alpha male, turned to face her. Pontius was an older werewolf. His green fur was grayed around the red mane of fur on his head and back. He was covered with several battle scars that were obscured by his fur, but the ones around his face were noticeable.

"Then why do you smell strange?" He growled.

Livana's spine stiffened. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Pontius grimaced. "Randolf! Chandak! Restrain her!"

The two wolves grabbed her arms to prevent her escape or struggle.

"What are you doing?" Livana cried. "Let me go!" She thrashed against their hold.

Pontius move towards her. He sniffed her body searching for the source of the smell. Her father explored her body with his nose, very intent on finding it. Livana closed her eyes in fear moved his nose down to her lower region.

He sniffed that area carefully. "What is this?" he said with a slightly angered tone. "Looks like I've found the source."

He parted her legs slightly to give him enough room to sniff the inside of her clit. Livana took in a deep breath at the rush of cold air.

"Father please," she whimpered slightly. "This is…u-uncalled for."

Pontius ignored her and sniffed several times like he was trying to verify the smell. He removed his nose from her and stood up, a furious look on his face.

"Do I smell," Pontius said through his clenched teeth. "Vampire on you?"

Randolf and Chandak let her go and back away from her. Livana remained silent.

"Do I smell vampire on you?" he repeated, gradually losing his patience.

Livana was afraid to answer, but she was more afraid of what might happen if she didn't.

"…Yes." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

She felt a sudden sharp sting on her face as Pontius' palm made contact with her muzzle. She squeaked in pain, holding her muzzle where he slapped her.

"You know having relations with vampires is against the way of the werewolves!" Pontius bellowed.

"Pontius you don't understand!" Livana tried to reason.

"Do not speak to your Alpha with such insolence!!" Pontius roared at her.

Frightened tears leaked from Livana's eyes. How badly she wished she was with the vampire.

"You've broken the law of the werewolves, and now you shall face punishment!" He yelled.

"Father please don't!" Livana cried.

"You will be driven from the pack, left to fend for yourself and die alone!" Pontius declared viciously. "Everyone get her!!!"

All the other werewolves lunged at her. Livana barely dodged them, and ran out the den on all fours. They chased after her, cursing her name.

They barely gave chase; just enough to drive her away. They stopped all together when she went through the door to the hallway leading to the Anti-Chapel.

"She won't last long out there." Octavian said.

"For her sake she better find Son of The Master." Chandak chuckled.

xxxx

Livana kept running through the chapel until she reached a balcony with a small alcove under it. She looked behind her; she was no longer being chased. She went down into the alcove, hiding against the wall at the far end. She was exhausted from her encounter with the vampire and from the chase.

She closed her eyes, thinking of him. She longed to be in his strong arms again, being kissed by his soft lips. But most of all, she desired to know his name.

Driven from the only home she knew, she would now be shunned by other werewolves. The only one who could help or love her was Dracula's son. He was in the castle somewhere. Somewhere in the Inverted Castle.

Wherever he was, she had to find him.

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay. The next chapter is where Livana finds Alucard.

Read & Review!


	3. The Lord of Flies

I would like everyone to know that I would like to thank and give credit to MarioDS01 for alot of the ideas for the story, as well as the story itself. This story wouldn't be possible without you!

At the last minute I decided to add a battle scene that's in the middle of the chapter. I hope it's alright.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The mummy known as Akmodan II burst into flames, shouting in defeat. The flames soon subsided, leaving the mummy a pile of ash, which blew away with the passing wind.

Alucard took a drink of his Antivenom, instantly curing him of his poison.

The blue lights appeared and formed the Rib of Vlad, the last of Dracula's Relics. He stored it with the others.

A smell entered his nostrils and he unsheathed his sword. Werewolf blood.

"Who's there?" Alucard said dangerously. He got no answer, but he knew someone was there.

Alucard turned around. "I said 'who's…"

Standing at the doorway to the lair was a werewolf; but not any werewolf. It was her.

"Hello Son of The Master." She said with a hint of relief.

Alucard just stared at her. His sword fell from his hand and hit the floor with a loud _clang_.

"It's you…" Alucard said quietly. "What are you…doing here? Why did you follow me?"

She looked down at the floor. "I really didn't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" Alucard said.

"My Alpha shunned me from my pack…because of what happened." She replied sadly.

Hearing that made Alucard feel horrible for what he did. His foolish lust made this werewolf loose her home.

"I…I'm sorry." Alucard said sympathetically.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No. Don't be. I think it might have been for the best."

"...If you have nowhere else to go," Alucard said. "You can join me until I defeat Shaft."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Alucard. What is yours?" Alucard held out his hand.

Livana took his hand. "My name is Livana."

Alucard smiled. He liked that name.

"Alright then," He simply said. "Let's go."

xxxx

"We're are we exactly?" Livana asked Alucard as they walked through a dark blue room.

Alucard pulled out his map. The map of Dracula's Castle he bought from the Master Librarian became a map of the Inverted Castle when he warped to it.

Alucard ran his finger across the map. "According to the map we are in the Necromancy Lab. Once we get through here it leads us to the Black Marble Gallery, where the Ceremonial Room is waiting for us."

"It almost feel strange turning against the master that I've served under my whole life." Livana said.

"Don't worry," Alucard assured her. "Hopefully we can get there before Shaft revives him."

Livana smiled at him. She couldn't believe that the son of Dracula was such a nice man. Maybe vampires weren't as bad as her father told her.

They stepped into a large empty room with large pentagrams on the wall. As soon as they stepped of the small ledge, a wall of stone came over the doorway, locking them in.

"Uh oh." Alucard said, looking at the stone. "A battle is coming."

"Is that bad?" Livana said.

"It depends on who I'm fighting." Alucard said. "Stay close."

They walked closer together, cautious about what they could encounter. A sharp and extremely foul odor filled Livana's nose. Because of her higher sense of smell, it was much worse for her.

She threw her paws over her nose. "Good Mother Moon!" She cried. "What is that horrible smell?!"

Alucard looked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Livana fell to her knees as the smell got through her paws and entered her nose once more. The smell was so bad that she began to gag.

Alucard became more worried. "Livana what's wrong?!"

The smell assaulted her so bad that she threw up. Large chunks of meat erupted from her muzzle, falling into a pool of yellow and pink liquid.

"Oh my God!" Alucard gasped. "What's going on with you?"

"Don't you smell that?" she wearily asked him.

Alucard smelled the air more carefully. Then he smelled it. Tears filled his eyes and he covered his nose. It was the worst thing he ever smelled.

And it smelled like a rotting corpse.

Livana looked down at the vomit, and was confused and disgusted at what she saw. Flying around the vomit were dozens of giant flies, and covering the thrown-up meat were maggots just as big as the flies. Another maggot suddenly fell from the ceiling.

She looked up and almost threw-up again.

"Alucard," she said. "Look up."

Alucard did so, and was shocked at what was up there.

Above them was a gigantic green corpse that looked like it had been rotting for months. Its joints were open revealing the bloody bone underneath. Several blades stuck in its arms and legs, including through the back if its mouth that were attached to chains kept it tied to the ceiling. What was most disgusting about it was its open chest revealing its beating heart. Hundreds of flies hovered around it, apparently feeding off it.

"That is DISGUSTING!!" Livana screamed.

A gigantic, nasty looking fly suddenly appeared and dived for them. Alucard threw his sword at it and caught it in the head causing it to burst into flames. Alucard retrieved his sword. He and Livana stared up at the corpse that was Beelzebub.

Seven more flies appeared and circled the body, then flew at them. Livana growled, and launched herself in the air. Charging a purple orb in her paws she threw it at them destroying them all before she landed back on the floor.

"Attack it!" he yelled over at her. "Attack Beelzebub before the flies kill us!!"

Alucard jumped in front of Beelzebub's legs and began swinging madly at them. Before long he severed one leg that disappeared in flames.

Livana got an idea. She grabbed onto Beelzebub's remaining leg and climbed up it, bits of rotting flesh coming off with her claws as she climbed. Going up his chest she found herself becoming nauseous again. She grabbed one of his ribs and hoisted herself up, only to see his heart in her face. It was bigger than her head, and the large purple veins in it pulsed in several places. She could feel the vomit in her throat. She swallowed it back down and continued up. Soon she reached his neck, and soon found herself staring into the face of Beelzebub himself.

While she was this close, she could now see that his eyes had detail to them; they looked like human eyes, but all red with a dark yellow pupil. The pupil moved over to her, and she stared into his eyes. They looked pained. Like he was in constant agony. They had a certain look to them, like he was trying to call out for help, but couldn't. Hanging from those horrid blades, he must be in pain.

Beelzebub roared in pain as Alucard finished his last leg and began lobbing of his arm.

"Livana what are you doing up there?!" Alucard yelled to her.

Livana didn't know what to do. She would have a hard time climbing back down now. She felt a sharp pain in her back as she was lifted off Beelzebub. One of the flies was carrying her! As it carried her off her shoulder got caught on the blade sticking out of Beelzebub's own shoulder. She cried out in pain as the blade cut into her.

"Let go of me you full-grown maggot!" she screamed. Flailing her paws up to the fly she caught it in the side with her claws. It began losing its flight balance before flipping over and dropping her.

She struggled to her feet, her back throbbing in pain. She had to help Alucard defeat the corpse fast so she could get immediate attention; otherwise it might get seriously infected.

Alucard already had the other arm off, but he was having problems getting to his chest. He was getting bombarded by flies which he quickly took care of, but he was slowly becoming overwhelmed. Livana took action, running as fast as she could and jumping into the air, grabbing onto one of the ribs in his chest. Taking hold of Beelzebub's skin, the rib she was holding onto came loose and tore some skin off with a sickening ripping sound. Livana kept hold of the rib and climbed up the torso. Coming face to face with the heart once more, she brought her paw back as far as she could, and plunged the rib into Beelzebub's heart.

"RAAAAAARRR!!!!" Beelzebub roared in defeat.

The stabbing of the heart caused a chain reaction that caused his whole body and all the flies and maggots to burst into flames. His head disappeared in the flames, leaving the torso on the floor, burning to ashes.

Soon the room fell silent, and Alucard sheathed his sword.

"Well done Livana," Alucard said. "Not even I would have come up with a brilliant maneuver like that."

Livana blushed at his compliment. Then she felt her shoulder throb in pain. She grasped it, whimpering in pain.

Alucard immediately became worried. "Oh my god Livana! You're hurt!"

Alucard ran over to her and guided her to the ledge of the room's entryway. He laid her down carefully against the ledge. He examined her wound. It was already swollen and red from the close contact she had with Beelzebub. Dark green puss oozed from the wound, a sign of infection.

"Oh my." Alucard said. "Here, I have something for that."

Alucard reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a thin bottle of blue water. He removed the lid and poured the liquid onto the wound. The puss and the swelling instantly disappeared and the wound was almost healed completely.

Livana was amazed. "What is that?"

Alucard screwed the cap back on. "Phoenix Tears." He said. "It should have healed completely, but I had this bottle for years so they somewhat lost effect."

Livana smiled at him and licked his nose. "It's okay. Being a werewolf it will heal in a few hours."

"Livana," Alucard said. "That was amazing what you did back there."

Livana shook her head. "Don't worry. It was nothing."

Alucard helped her to her feet.

"Come on," he said. "We have to stop Shaft from reviving Dracula."

xxxx

The hands of the ram-headed clock turned madly like the balance of time was shifting. The clock struck 6:30, or in the Inverted Castle, 12:00. The stone ceiling slide open, revealing the path to the Ceremonial Room. Alucard stared up into the darkness.

"This is where we part." Alucard said.

"Why can't I go with you to fight Dracula?" she asked.

"I don't want you to die because of me. Go to the Reverse Keep. There you will find a warp spot past Dracula's throne room. It should warp you to the Castle Keep. Once there, leave the castle as soon as you can. Once you get outside, run and find shelter anywhere you can."

"Please be safe Alucard." Livana said.

"I will." He said.

Alucard stood away from her below the upturned chasm. He used his gravity jump to propel himself into the Ceremonial Room. Livana sighed depressingly, knowing she wouldn't see him again. She turned and ran as fast as she could for the Reverse Keep, a tear falling from her eye.

xxxx 

The steel elevator closed around Alucard and went up into the Ceremonial Room. He only hoped he would make it out alive.

He felt bad for sending her away like that. It was the Reverse Coliseum all over again. He knew he might not ever see her again. But what made him feel worse was the fact that he sent a werewolf out into an unfamiliar world where she could be killed.

"God," he whispered to himself. "Please keep her safe in this cruel world."

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Hope you enjoyed it.

Read & Review!


	4. Please Don't Go

This chapter becomes a turning point for Alucard and Livana, and will change their feelings for one another in the future.

Hope you like it!

* * *

"You claim to love the Darkness," Alucard said to Shaft. "Now go join it."

"But…" Shaft breathed. "But my plan is complete. With my death, will come the Dark Lord's revival."

Shaft laughed in triumph, before yelling in pain as the blue flames consumed his body, and he was gone.

The hatch atop the small room opened and a furry figure landed beside Alucard.

"Livana?!" Alucard cried in shock. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave!"

"I'm sorry Alucard," Livana said. "I couldn't let you fight your father by yourself."

The stone hatch overhead sealed itself once more.

The eye on the oval seal opened slowly and emitted a short flash. The Ceremonial Room fell into eerie darkness. The size of the room seemed to go beyond the castle itself. Alucard stared into the darkness. The silence began to frighten Alucard, as it did with Livana.

"Father…" Alucard said, his frightened feeling falling to the pit of his stomach.

"Well met my son!" Dracula called out to him from the blackness. "It's been a long time."

The Vampire Lord showed himself from within the shadows.

"I was hoping we would not see each other again." Alucard replied. "I can't allow you to leave here, Father."

"You have ever been the ally of humans," Dracula spat. Then his gaze, which was fixed on Alucard, went to Livana. She backed away a step.

Dracula's expression instantly changed from calm and collected, to simmering fury at the sight of her.

"**You….**" Dracula glowered malevolently. "So this is the beast that ruined my son…"

"Father that's enough," Alucard said annoyingly. "Leave her out of this. This is between you and me."

"No no," Dracula flashed his sharp fangs. "She has everything to do with it now."

"Dracula," Alucard said. "This was not her fault. Take your anger out on me."

Dracula ignored him and continued to stare at Livana. As his gaze became more deadly the more she became afraid.

"Tell me Alucard," Dracula said. "Who do you follow; vampires or werewolves?"

"If you're asking if I follow you, then no I do not follow the vampires." Alucard said.

"Then you follow the werewolves."

"I follow only the side of good." Alucard said. "And anyone that's your enemy is an ally of mine."

Dracula simply smiled. "Very well then," he said. "If you still listen to your weak human side, then we shall see how well you listen to it."

Dracula held out his hand and a short sword materialized into his hand. Holding it by the hilt, he aimed it at Livana.

"What are you doing?" Alucard said.

"This will determine who you follow; vampires, or the werewolves!"

He threw the sword and impaled Livana through her stomach. She grunted in pain and surprise when the blade went through her.

"Livana!!" Alucard screamed.

She grasped the blade, fighting the urge to pull it out. She fell to her knees, very quick short breaths escaping from her muzzle.

Alucard ran over to her and gently laid her down on her side.

"So it is revealed." Dracula said.

"You bastard!" Alucard yelled at him. "Why did you do that?!"

Dracula smirked. "To test you. To see if you really are an ally of werewolves, and I can now see I was right."

"Dracula," Alucard sneered through his clenched teeth. "I swear upon my soul, if Livana dies, I will hunt you down like the monster you are and send you right back to Hell."

"Well then let's see if you can save this beast. But she will be your downfall Alucard," Dracula said. "You will soon learn that you should have killed her when you had the chance."

Alucard was focusing his attention on Livana.

Dracula chuckled. "Auf Wiedersehen my son!" he said triumphantly. "I'll be on my way!"

Dracula disappeared in a bright flash of light, and they were back in the Ceremonial Room.

Livana grasped the blade still, mewling weakly in pain.

Alucard started panicking. Lisa had taught him how to deal with this situation, but he never thought he would use it.

He slowly pulled the sword from her gut. Livana screamed in pain, the sharp blade cutting her once more. Removing the blade might have been a mistake as her blood flowed more freely. Alucard started freaking out and quickly removed his Twilight Cloak and tied it around Livana's stomach to stop the bleeding.

"Alucard…" Livana said desperately.

Alucard grabbed her paw with his. She squeezed tightly, breathing through her clenched teeth as the horrid pain assaulted her.

"Livana, please don't die." Alucard said dreadfully. "I know I can save you."

He pulled out his bottle of Phoenix Tears. Carefully moving the cloak to the side he tried to power the tears onto the wound, but more blood escaped. He poured the tears on as fast as he could and returned the cloak to its place, but the tears simply mixed with the running blood and had no effect.

"I'm...so sorry I got you involved in this." Alucard said through his tears.

Livana smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm just glad I could…" She winced sharply. "Spend my final moments with you."

Alucard felt her forehead. Through her fur he could feel her cold and clammy skin. Her breathing became slower and shallower. Alucard tied the cloak tighter around her but it had no effect. The cloak was damp and stained with blood, a pool forming under Livana.

Livana could feel her life slowly slipping away from her. Her eyelids became heavier and Alucard knew Death was coming to take her soul.

"Livana," Alucard said. "I am so sorry."

He lowered his head down and kissed her gingerly on her cold, dry lips. Livana smiled.

Her eyes closed, and she died.

Alucard stared at the werewolf's motionless body, blood still slowly emptying from her.

He stood the empty bottle in his hands. The feelings he experienced were indescribable, but very familiar to him; sadness, anguish, and then anger and hatred.

He soon felt his insides becoming more heated as feelings of rage filled his body. He grasped the bottle harder making a small crack appear in it.

He roared out loud and whipped around throwing the bottle against the seal, shattering it to a thousand pieces.

"**DRACULA!!!!!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound echoing through the Black Marble Gallery.

* * *

You may be wondering why I killed Livana in this chapter. It will all make sense in the next chapter.

Read and Review!


	5. One off Death's List

The outcome of this chapter makes a turning point in the story which will lead to Alucard and Livana's eventual relationship.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alucard stared down at Livana's body without any expression on his face. He had people die in front of him before, but they never impacted him as much as Livana's death.

He kneeled down and held her in his arms. He eyed her body from side to side. He ran his hands across her furry body.

He felt so guilty for dragging her into this mess. And now she is dead.

But Alucard wondered why he was feeling like this. Was he really falling in love with her? But now it was too late to tell. Alucard laid her back down and stood, continuing to stare at him. As he kept staring at the werewolf, tears filled with sorrow and anger started falling down his face, the guilt overtaking him. He put his hands over his eyes, the tears saturating the palms of his gauntlets.

Through his hands he could see a light gradually becoming brighter. He removed his hand to see what the source was. Dracula's Relics flew out of his coat pockets.

"What the…" Alucard said, very confused.

The Relics made a circle several times before attaching to the wall, also in a circular shape. Lines of light connected each Relic t together forming an unknown pattern. An intense light burst from the circle and Alucard covered his face from the light. When he looked back at it, within the circle was a doorway formed by the Relics. Within the circle was a purple void, almost pitch dark on the inside.

"What is this?" Alucard said to himself. "A portal?"

Alucard unsheathed his sword, and plunged into the portal.

xxxx

Alucard was in an open area that was dark and frightening. It looked like something you would only see in your worst nightmares.

"What is this?" Alucard said again. "I feel… a cold, dark presence in here. What is going on?"

When Alucard took another step his foot hit empty space, and he felt himself falling. Darkness enclosed around him, the purple light from the surface got smaller and smaller until it became no more. He fell for what seemed like forever, before he landed softly on his feet on the floor below.

He was in another room that looked like the previous but Alucard felt a darker presence around him.

Ahead of him, shocked to see what he was looking at, was the "darker presence".

A large gate made of black stone stood in the middle of the space, evil-looking stone dragons lining the front of the gate. The gateway looked like a fireplace that looked like it would spread outside of it; within the entry, was nothing but red darkness. The "sky" within was blood red, filled with malevolent fires. Alucard knew exactly what he was looking at:

The Gates of Hell.

And he also now he knew where he was as well. He was in the dimension that connects the Earth to Heaven, and the Earth to Hell.

He didn't know how he missed it, but in front of the gate was a floating, cloaked figure with a blue werewolf next to it, both of them facing the gate. Alucard knew who it was.

"DEATH!!" he bellowed.

Death turned his head to look at Alucard. If Death could smile he would have. He turned and faced Alucard, as did the werewolf.

"Ah… Alucard." Death said. "You were lucky to defeat me, and you are lucky to catch me before I took my most recent addition to Hell with me."

Alucard looked at the werewolf, and gasped in horror.

"Livana?!" he cried.

Livana looked up at him. "Alucard…" she said faintly.

Her body was blue because what was standing there was her soul. Alucard could see right through her, slowly, but gradually becoming dimmer.

"Don't worry Livana!" Alucard said. "I'll save you!"

Death pulled out his scythe, threateningly brandishing it. "You fool!" Death yelled. "No one has ever taken a soul from me!"

"Well prepare to erase one soul off you list!" Alucard yelled back.

Alucard leaped into the air and brought his sword back. His sword made contact with Death's blade, blocking the attack. Small flashes of light filled the room and Death's small shotels appeared and flew at Alucard.

"I will drag you down to Hell!" Death shouted.

"Don't count on it!" Alucard yelled back at him.

Their blades connected once more, the sharp sound of blades scratching filled the void. Death lifted his scythe up and brought the blade down on Alucard, who quickly avoided it with ease.

Alucard charged at Death. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side as a passing shotel caught him. Alucard fumbled and Death hit him with the scythe, knocking Alucard away, landing right in front of the Gate.

Alucard stood, and his eyes stared deep into the bowels of Hell. He was so close that the flames almost singed him. It was like nothing he had ever seen. It radiated an evil so mighty, that even Alucard was frozen in fear. Fires burned over petrified mountains, red lightning flashing across the bloody sky.

"_**ALUCARD…**_" A deep, dark voice said. The voice of Satan himself.

Alucard felt as if he was being sucked into the gate, like a great beast was trying to devour him.

"All too easy," Death chuckled, bring his scythe to his side to kill Alucard.

As he slashed Alucard suddenly disappeared.

"What the…?" Death said.

Alucard was on his side to the left of the Gate, Livana's soul beside him. Livana had saved him.

Alucard looked up at the spirit. "Livana…you saved me?"

Livana smiled weakly at him, standing up.

"Alucard…" her ghostly voice said. "Defeat… Death."

Alucard hopped to his feet. Death floated over, grasping his scythe roughly in fury.

"Damn you!" Death roared. "Damn you Livana!!"

Alucard took the opportunity and attacked Death, slashing him several times. The attacks made Death let go of his scythe, flying into Hell's Gate.

Alucard slashed on final time and Death burst into a cloud of black smoke. Dracula's Relics came out of Alucard's coat and formed the portal back to the Ceremonial Room. Alucard went back to Livana, taking her ghostly paw in his.

"Let's go." He said to her.

Death suddenly reappeared, in his second form. "That's it Alucard! Now you will die!"

"Let's go NOW!" Alucard yelled.

He and Livana ran towards the portal. Livana made it in first. Alucard made it in halfway until something grabbed his ankle and dragged him out.

"You won't get away that easily!" Death snarled.

Death dragged Alucard away from the portal. Livana suddenly appeared from the portal and grabbed Alucard's wrist. He was in the middle of a tug-of-war between her and Death.

"You are too weak you stupid beast!" Death yelled. "I will take you with me!"

Livana growled, charged a flame in her hand and threw it at Death, hitting him square in the face.

Death yelped in surprise as he lost his grip on Alucard and was propelled into the Gate. Livana pulled Alucard through the portal.

xxxx

Alucard was back in the Ceremonial Room. He stood, panting heavily. He looked around for Livana, but only her body was in the room. Did her soul simply dissipate when she entered the real world? Alucard began to think it was the case.

Then he heard what sounded like the sucking of liquid. He looked at Livana's body and staggered back when he saw the pool of blood entering back into her body while it made sick movements. Skin and fur formed over the stab wounds on her stomach and back, permanently healed. The body remained motionless until it made a small groan.

Livana sat up and rubbed her head. She looked at Alucard, then quickly looked at her body.

"I'm…back?" Livana said, amazed she was alive.

Alucard couldn't believe his eyes. Livana was alive once again. She stood and faced Alucard. He strode over to her.

"Alucard," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Did you save me?"

Alucard smiled, his own tears begging to appear. He nodded.

Livana smiled, and threw her arms around Alucard, tightly embracing him.

"Thank… you." She said shakily, sobbing into Alucard's shoulder. "I wish I could…repay you for doing such a noble act."

Alucard returned the embrace, smiling. "Nothing is necessary." He said. "I won't let anything ever happen to you again."

* * *

Hope this chapter was alright!

Read & Review!


	6. Old Friends

The last chapter might have been a little boring, so I hope this one makes up for it.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Alucard and Livana made their way towards the Reverse Keep, Alucard remembered there was something he wanted to check out at the Forbidden Library. He remembered because they were passing by there anyway.

"Livana," Alucard told her. "I want you to stay out here."

"Come on Alucard," Livana said. "I'm a big pup. I can take care of myself in there."

"I know," Alucard replied. "I just want you to be safe. The only thing out here that could hurt you are the Jack O' Bones, and they are weak."

"Alright," Livana said. "I'll wait out here."

xxxx

Alucard walked into the melancholy Forbidden Library, the soft blue glow calming Alucard's mind. This was his favorite location in the Inverted Castle.

There was a certain book on Alchemy he wanted to take before he left. He never saw it at the Long Library, so he knew it was special.

Alucard went to the room with the revolving bookshelf, where the book was waiting for him on the shelf. He picked the book from the shelf. The front read:

"'_The Book of Alchemy': by Theodore Cronqvist._

He set the book down and flipped through the pages. There were many sections on turning common metals, like lead and iron, into gold.

Alucard's Devil Familiar emerged from its card and sat on his shoulder.

"Master," The Familiar chimed. "Why is that werewolf traveling with us?"

"Don't address her like that," Alucard sighed. "Her name is Livana."

"Okay. Why is Livana traveling with us?"

"Because I owe her for losing her home." Alucard said. "And I think she could help us."

"Are those the only reasons?" the little devil said.

"Yes. That's all there is. Nothing more than that."

Xxxx

Livana leaned against the stone wall, tapping her feet against the floor. The Reverse Outer Wall was an area her pack told her about many times. Her designated hunting grounds were only limited to the Anti-Chapel, the Necromancy Lab, and Death Wing's Lair. But not the Reverse Coliseum. That was werewolf territory, which they shared with the Minotaur.

Her thoughts began to drift and she thought of what happened in the Reverse Coliseum. Just the very thought of Alucard kissing her, massaging her breasts, and penetrating her made her body temperature rise. But would he ever do that again? That was something neither she nor Alucard could answer.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of nails scratching against stone. Livana stood at attention, cautious of what the source was. She perked her ears and listened. She heard nothing but eerie silence. She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed carefully. A faint aroma filled her nose, and it smelled familiar.

_Scratch_

Her ears stood. That sound was closer this time. Livana could feel something near; something close, but which she couldn't see. If the source of the sound was nowhere she could immediately see, that only left one place. And that was up.

Almost hesitantly, she slowly looked up towards the ceiling. Clinging on the stone was a werewolf. She barely had time to scream as the werewolf let go of the stone and landed upon her.

xxxx

Alucard slammed the book shut as he heard an echoing scream.

"Livana." He said out loud.

He stored the book, took out his sword and ran as fast as he could towards the Reverse Outer Wall.

Xxxx

The werewolf had her pinned to the ground, so she couldn't see who he was.

"Who are you?" Livana demanded. "What do you want?"

"It's me Livana." The voice of Chandak said slyly.

"Chandak?" Livana cried.

Chandak pulled her roughly to her feet and pulled her arms behind her back. He turned her around so they were facing the rest of her former pack.

"Father!" Livana exclaimed upon sight of Pontius. "What are you doing here?"

Pontius smiled at her. "We were…hunting in the area, and Chandak happened to spot you."

"And we figured since you didn't leave the castle like you're supposed to," Octavian added. "We would kill you."

"What?" Livana said. "I never heard anything about leaving the _castle_!"

Pontius cocked his head. "Well as the pack leader, I decided to…'bend the rules' a little."

"'Bend the rules?'" Livana said. "That's crazy! You're not following the werewolf code!"

"You didn't either when you violated yourself with the Son of The Master!" Pontius snarled.

"Hypocrisy!" Livana yelled at him. "How you punish someone for breaking the code, and then break it yourself?"

Pontius violently grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him so he was in her face, growling nastily with his ears folded against his head.

"I've heard enough impertinence from you!" he snarled. "I won't regret ripping the flesh from your bones!"

Chandak suddenly screamed in pain and released Livana, a sword impaled through his chest.

"What the hell?" Pontius said, releasing Livana.

"Alucard!" Livana cried with joy. "You're here!"

She joined Alucard by his side. He threw Chandak's body off the blade and stood in a battle stance.

"So you're Livana's pack." Alucard said.

"Very observant of you," Pontius mocked. "So you're Alucard, the Son of the Master."

"And who are you exactly?" Alucard spat back.

Pontius growled. "I am Pontius; The Alpha and Livana's father."

Alucard narrowed his eyes. "So you're the bastard who shunned his own daughter."

Pontius snarled. "She was lucky to find you. Otherwise she wouldn't have survived."

"She also wouldn't have to deal with you." Alucard said. "With a heartless person like you as a father, I'm not surprised she did disobey you, and your code."

"You're on thin ice with me vampire," Pontius quarreled. "But I will not deal with you today. I have lost too many wolves to you. Let's go."

Pontius and the rest of the pack retreated up the wall.

"Cowards." Alucard said sheathing his sword.

"Thank you Alucard." Livana said. "That was the fourth time you saved me."

Alucard shook his head. "No need to thank me. It was the right thing to do."

"Well, then please accept this." She said.

Livana went closer to Alucard, and slowly kissed him on the lips. She held it there for 3 seconds, then disconnected. Alucard's pale face turned a bright red. Livana giggled slightly at his response.

"Let's…" Alucard said. "Get going."

* * *

Livana seems to be developing feelings for Alucard, but what about him? We'll have to see in future chapters.

Read & Review!


	7. Richter's Misunderstanding

This is more of a filler chapter, so nothing real exciting happens here. I included a few references to "Lament of Innocence", to help Alucard explain his father's past to Livana.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Castle gate closed slowly as Alucard and Livana strode away from the cursed bastion, down a small dirt road that lead to a forest.

"What kind of book is that?" Livana asked Alucard, noticing him flipping through the lengthy tome.

"A book of Alchemy," Alucard replied. "And it's _very _old too."

"How old exactly do you think it is?" Livana questioned.

Alucard examined the cover and the pages carefully. "I'd say… about 700 years old."

"Wow…"Livana said. "So why did you take it?"

"Alchemy is a very complex science," Alucard said. "Many things can be accomplished with it. You never know when we would need it."

"Can I see it?" Livana asked curiously.

"Sure," Alucard said. "By all means."

Livana took the book, holding it like she never laid her paws on a book before. She struggled to keep the volume balanced on her palm while flipping through the pages with the other.

"Is this the first time you held a book?" Alucard said nicely.

"It is actually." Livana admitted.

xxxx 

Why is Castlevania still standing? Why is the Inverted Castle still there as well? Richter had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Richter," Maria asked. "What's going on? Did Alucard defeat Dracula?"

If both of the castles were still standing, then that could only mean Dracula killed Alucard and finally escaped to the outside world.

"I…I don't know." Richter replied.

Then he heard voices; two of them, and he swore one was Alucard's.

"I think I hear Alucard." Richter said, but he was suspicious of the other voice. "Wait here."

Richter went to the source to see for sure if Alucard survived, and for an explanation.

xxxx

Livana gave the book back to Alucard.

"Alchemy sure is complicated." Livana said.

"Alchemy is a useful tool, but it can also be used for evil." Alucard said.

"How so?" Livana said.

"The last time someone tried to make the Philosopher's Stone, it resulted in the Crimson Stone and the Ebony Stone."

"What are those?" Livana asked.

"Only the most valuable treasures of the vampires. The Crimson Stone grants the holder the power of eternal life, but only when it is completed with the sole of a vampire. It also grants the holder the power to control Death himself."

"Amazing," Livana breathed. "What about the Ebony Stone?"

"The Ebony Stone," Alucard continued. "Isn't as powerful as the Crimson Stone, but it does make the surrounding area, within a 3 mile radius, become a pitch dark night. Its last documented use was by the vampire Walter Bernhard.

"In the year 1094," Alucard continued. "There were two noble knights named Leon Belmont and Mathias Cronqvist. Leon was a handsome young man who was about to be married to his beautiful fiancé, Sara Trantoul, but she was kidnapped by, according to Mathias, a vampire named Walter Bernhard. Mathias had lost his wife to illness while he was in the first Crusade, and wanted revenge on God for taking her away. When Leon defeated Walter, Death absorbed his soul and completed the Crimson Stone, turning Mathias into a vampire and giving him eternal life, making him the man he is today, Count Vlad Tepes Dracula."

Livana was amazed at how much of Dracula's past he knew, and that Dracula was previously another person.

"How do you know so much about what happened almost 700 years ago?" Livana wondered.

"When I was a child I used to read my father's personal journal, and his life as Mathias were the earliest entries." Alucard said.

"Look out Alucard!" A voice suddenly yelled.

A blue flash knocked Livana to the ground and Richter was on top of her.

"Richter!" Alucard cried. "What are you doing?"

Richter pulled a dagger out of his pocket, an angry look on his face.

"Prepare to die servant of Dracula!" he yelled.

"Richter stop!" Alucard shouted, grabbing Richter's shoulders. "She's a friend!"

Richter turned and looked at Alucard. "What? A friend?" Richter looked back at Livana.

"Would you please get off me?" Livana said, squirming under him.

Richter got off her. Livana stood, brushing dirt off her fur. "How is this…werewolf a friend?" Richter asked, still very confused.

"Well…" Alucard said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's hard to explain how it happened but we became friends in the castle." Alucard didn't want to explain all that happened to Richter now.

"But isn't she a servant of Dracula?" Richter said.

"No." Livana said. "I am no longer of servant of his."

"But isn't a friendship between a vampire and a werewolf forbid by the werewolf and vampire codes?"

"Yes it is actually," Alucard said. "But all codes are broken at some point."

"Hmm…" Richter said, crossing his arms. "So werewolf, do you have a name?"

Livana growled at him.

"Richter," Alucard said. "This is Livana."

Richter smiled. "Nice name. I like it."

"Livana, this is Richter Belmont." Alucard continued.

"So this is the legendary vampire killer," Livana said. "Nice to meet you." She held out her paw.

"Same here." Richter said, shaking her paw. "You're certainly the first werewolf I've ever talked to. Alucard, what happened in there? Why are the castles still standing? You did kill Dracula didn't you?"

"…" Alucard was afraid this would come.

"Alucard, did you kill Dracula or not?"

"Well," Alucard said. I was about to fight him, but tried to kill Livana, and I had to tend to her wound, so…"

"So Dracula escaped?" Richter said. "How could you let him escape?"

"I…well…you see…I couldn't let Livana die…and, well…" Alucard couldn't find the right thing to say at this point.

Richter felt sick to his stomach, his face turning almost white. "Oh my God, oh my God…" Richter said, taking deep breaths and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Richter," Alucard said nervously. "Please understand-"

"Alucard," Richter interrupted. "Please don't explain anymore. It looks like the battle against Good and Evil, shall continue in the outside world."

Alucard knew that things would only get more viscous and bloody from this point.

* * *

With Dracula now out in the world, things will become more difficult, but that will be later.

Hope you liked this one!

Read & Review!


	8. Home Sweet Home

In this chapter Alucard and Livana learn more about each other.

Enjoy!

* * *

Richter drove the horse-drawn carriage like he'd been doing it his whole life. Alucard had a small house in the forest that belonged to his mother before her death.

Maria sat in silence, saying almost nothing to Livana, a little jealous that Alucard was with a _female_ werewolf. Alucard told her that he and Livana weren't in a relationship, but Livana's wolf-like beauty told her otherwise.

The carriage exited the long dirt path and entered into a clearing with a cottage in the center. It was a moderately sized, one-story cottage made out of dark wood that looks like the average country home.

Alucard and Livana stepped out of the carriage. "Thank you Richter." Alucard said.

"It's no problem my friend." Richter said.

"Can you come back in about an hour and thirty minutes," Alucard said. "I want you to take me to Făgăraş see your grandfather Juste."

Richter nodded and turned the cart around, riding out of sight.

"Well here we are." Alucard said. "It's not much, but I hope it will do."

"I've lived in a small room made of stone my whole life," Livana said. "I'm sure it will be fine."

xxxx

Stepping into the house Alucard closed the door behind him. The first room was a small living area with a fireplace against the wall that looked like it hadn't been lit in years. Two soft-looking chairs sat across from each other with a long table in the center. To the right was a small kitchen that looked well stocked. Across from the front door was a small hallway that horizontally faced the living room and kitchen, with a door exactly across from the front door. The house was dark and had a very cozy feeling about it.

"I hope it's alright." Alucard said.

Livana smiled. "I like it."

She went over to one of the chairs and sat down. The chair was soft and almost plushy. It was the softest thing she ever felt.

Alucard sat his sword next to the door along with a few other things he found in the castle. He sat down in the other chair across from Livana, letting out a sigh of relaxation, the Alchemy book in his lap.

"This is a nice place you have here." Livana said.

"It was my mother's house, before she was executed." Alucard said, the memory entering his mind.

"Executed?" Livana said. "What happened; if you want to talk about it."

Alucard shook his head. "I don't mind…when I was about 12 my mother was accused of witchcraft and burned on the stake."

"I'm so sorry." Livana said compassionately.

"Thanks." Alucard smiled at her. "She taught me not to hate humans like my father. He always told me my weak human side would be my downfall, but he was very wrong."

"It must have been hard growing up with a father like that."

"It was. But he taught me all I know about fighting and using magic, so in a way he wasn't that bad. But enough about me. I want to know about you."

"I was the only daughter of my Alphas, Pontius and Amaris" Livana said.

"I didn't see any other females. What happened to your mother?"

Livana sighed. "Shortly after I was born my mother was killed."

"…I'm sorry" Alucard said.

Livana nodded. "My father was so grief-stricken he became so cruel and vengeful."

"I've noticed." Alucard said.

"And after finding out that I lost my virginity to a vampire, he was so angry that he drove me out of the pack." She said.

"Why was your father so cruel to his own daughter?"

Livana shook her head. "I honestly don't know, but he became unstable. I was the only female in the pack, and I began to notice when…he tried to make me his mate."

Alucard had no comment. He adjusted his hands on the cover of the book in his lap.

"Can we see some more of that Alchemy book?" Livana said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh…sure." Alucard said, broken from his thoughts.

Livana stood and went beside him. Alucard opened the book to the front.

"Let's start with the table of contents, and see what's in here."

The Table read as follows:

_Table of Contents:_

_Chapter I: Introduction to Alchemy_

_Chapter II: History of Alchemy_

_Chapter III: Alchemy: Is it heresy?_

_Chapter IV: Alchemy Basics_

_Chapter V: Tools and Materials used in Alchemy_

_Chapter VI: Magnum Opus_

_Chapter VII: Turning common metals into gold_

_Chapter VIII:__Homunculi_

_Chapter IX: __The State of Quintessence_

_Chapter X__**: **__Transfiguration_

_Chapter XI: __The Art of Cupellation_

_Chapter XII: Summary of the Emerald Tablet_

_Chapter XIII: Alchemy and Astrology: How are they related?_

_Chapter XIV: Advanced Alchemy_

_Chapter XV: The Philosopher's Stone_

_Chapter XVI: Recap and Conclusion_

_Pg. 976: Index_

Livana was fascinated by the chapter on Transfiguration. "Turn to chapter ten." She said.

Alucard flipped through the thick tome and found chapter ten. There were many sections on transformations, including turning humans to animals.

"Why this chapter?" Alucard asked.

"If I want to go to Făgăraş with you, I need to look like a human."

"Oh I see." Alucard said. "Good thinking."

Alucard flipped through the pages, but found nothing on transfiguring animals into humans. He looked more, and still found nothing.

"I don't see anything." Alucard said.

Livana sighed. "I guess I'll stay here while you go to Făgăraş."

"No," Alucard said. "You're still going."

"But won't the villagers freak out when they see a werewolf?"

"You're on the side of light now." Alucard said. "Plus Richter can help us convince them to accept you."

Livana smiled. "Thank you Alucard."

Alucard was such a gentleman. He treated her with much respect, something she didn't get from her father, or her pack. Livana stared at the handsome vampire, and she could feel something spark in her and become stronger. She knew that she was begging to fall in love with him.

Alucard looked up and saw Livana staring at him. "Livana," Alucard said. "Are you okay?"

Livana snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah…I-I'm fine."

Through the front window Alucard saw Richter pull up in the carriage.

"Wow an hour and a half went by that fast?" Alucard said. "Alright Livana let's go."

Alucard pocketed the book and he and Livana went outside.

* * *

I give credit to MarioDS01 for the part where Alucard looks for something to turn Livana human.

Next chapter Alucard and Livana meet with Juste Belmont and learn more about the origins of the vampire and werewolf codes.

Hope you enjoyed!

Read & Review!


	9. Wise Old Juste

I know in the last chapter I said Juste Belmont was Richter's grandfather, but after doing some math on when "Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance" took place, which is 1748, and "Castlevania: Symphony of the Night" in 1797, that would only make Juste 49 years old at this time, making him Richter's father. So from now on Juste will be referred to as Richter's father.

Enjoy!

* * *

Richter's cart rode into the small but busy town of Făgăraş.

Făgăraş could be called one of the central hubs in Braşov. Horse drawn carts carried in several items every day as trade became more popular.

"I've never seen a city like this before," Livana said. "In fact I've never seen a city at all."

"You'll get used to it after a while." Alucard said.

"What will happen if they see me?" Livana said.

"I don't know," Alucard said. "But we will just let them see you when it happens."

Livana admired the gothic styled houses that lined the streets, many people walking down the streets. But what really caught her attention was the crowd of people that surrounded a man standing on a chair.

"Hey Alucard," she said, pointing at the crowd. "What's going on over there?"

"I don't know," Alucard replied. "Richter stop the carriage."

"Alucard it's probably just another nut that is always uttering ill omens.

"Here me citizens of Făgăraş!" The man said. "The Brotherhood of Shadows is here! The Brotherhood of Shadows is here!"

"Nonsense Felgar!" A townsperson said. "You're mind is playing tricks on you!"

"No no no!" Felgar said. "I saw them with my own eyes!" He pointed to his eye, moving his body so everyone could see it.

Felgar was an everyday peasant who was dressed in brown rags. His brown hair was messy and his face looked haggard, his eyes red with tiredness.

"What is this Brotherhood of Shadows you are talking about?" Someone called out to him.

"They are an evil cult!" Felgar said, happy that someone was interested in what he was saying. "They are headed by Aleister Krowlite!"

Everyone knew who Aleister Krowlite was. Three years ago he was sentenced to death for practicing dark Goetia magic on the Romanian people, but he mysteriously vanished before his execution and no one has heard of him since.

"Krowlite?" another said. "No one's heard from him in years. That mad man is probably dead."

"No he's alive!" Felgar said, his hands shaking. "Two dark sorcerers were talking about him! They and a pack of werewolves go around capturing vampires and werewolves!"

"What are you talking about?" a man said. "Vampires and werewolves are just urban legends!"

Livana got closer to Alucard. He drew in a breath.

"No no!" Felgar said. "They are most certainly real! And they must be doing something with them! Evil things; dark things!"

"This is complete nonsense!" The first man said. "Let's go everyone!"

The crowd dispersed back into the streets, uttering amongst themselves.

"Wait! Come back!" Felgar cried desperately. "You must listen! First the vampires and werewolves, then maybe us! We are not safe! We are not safe!"

Soon the people went back to their business, leaving Felgar alone. He sighed and stepped down from his chair. Picking it up, he walked home.

Richter sighed. "Yah!" he said, whipping the reigns and the horses trotted off.

xxxx

Livana and Alucard sat down on a couch across from two chairs that sat next to a roaring fireplace. Alucard looked over at the werewolf. The dim light of the room accompanied by the soft glow of the fireplace made her look so beautiful. Alucard found himself wanting to hold the wolf in his arms, feeling her soft green fur. Richter came in from the next room.

"Juste will be with you in a minute." He said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Thank you Richter." Alucard said.

He held Dracula's Relics in his hands. He wanted to know why they created a portal to the gap between dimensions, and Juste Belmont was the one who could answer.

Juste walked into the living area and sat down on the other couch. Juste's white hair had grayed in a few places over the years, and he wore the same, but refitted clothes he wore in 1748.

"So this is Alucard, the one who fought beside Trevor Belmont." Juste said. "Richter has told me so much about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet a renowned member of the Belmont Clan." Alucard said.

Juste smiled and chuckled. "Such flattery." He said.

"We have many questions for you." Livana said.

"Yes," Juste said. "Richter told me everything."

"First," Alucard said. "When I faced Dracula and he killed Livana, the Relics opened a portal to the gap between Heaven, Earth, and Hell." Alucard handed Juste the items. "Why?"

Juste examined each of the Relics, remembering when he had searched for them on his quest.

"Ah, I still remember when I found these on my quest." Juste adjusted himself in his seat. "Alucard, the Relics are some of the most powerful objects controlled by the Dark Lord. Made to watch over Dracula's servants until his revival, once they are in the possession of someone noble of heart, they will fix what makes their holder's heart ache."

"So they opened a portal," Alucard understood. "Because I wanted Livana back?"

Juste nodded. "They are powerful Alucard, and you must use them wisely." He gave the Relics back to Alucard.

"Now Juste," Alucard continued. "What do you know about the werewolf and vampire codes?"

Juste sat up. "The codes…" he said, trying to remember. "It's been such a long time since I read about them. Well… the tension between each species began when vampires enslaved the werewolf race. The vampires treated the werewolves like garbage, torturing and killing them for their own amusement. Thousands of werewolves died within years. The werewolf code was established when werewolves broke free of their enslavement. The basis of the code is that no werewolf shall any type of relation with the 'enslaving vampires'; that vampires are evil and must be hated. The vampires and werewolves have been fighting for thousands of years, and you and Livana are the first people to break that code."

"Is that a good thing?" Livana said.

"As a matter of fact it is." Juste said. "If you two have an everlasting bond, you could unite the vampires and werewolves, and create peace between the two."

"But how would that happen?" Alucard said. "How could just two people end the tension between two species that hasn't ended for thousands of years?"

Juste chuckled. "My dear Alucard," he said. "I can feel love between you and Livana. With enough time, you will see that even a small number of people can make a difference."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Read & Review!


	10. Caught in a Fantasy

There is a little surprise in the middle of this chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The horses galloped down the dirt path. Alucard thought about what Juste said. How did he know about the love between him and Livana? He was a Belmont though, and they know a lot. If he and Livana started a relationship and even got married, could it unite the vampires and werewolves? But he didn't want to marry someone just to unite species; he wanted to marry based on love. And he could tell he was falling in love with Livana.

The carriage stopped at Alucard's house. They got out and Richter guided the cart away. Stepping into the house Livana went back over to her chair and sat down. Alucard sat in the chair across from her.

Livana was also thinking about what Juste said. It was beginning to sound like it wasn't a coincidence that she and Alucard met. Maybe they were destined to be together.

Alucard stood suddenly and went over to his unpacked supplies and pulled two slabs of sirloin on plates that he found in Dracula's Castle. He set one down in front of Livana and one in front of him. Livana's mouth started watering when she saw the meat.

"Here," Alucard said. "I bet you're hungry."

Livana immediately grabbed the meat and sank her teeth into the meat, tearing it ravenously. Alucard stared at her as she ate the meat like she was eating something she had hunt and killed.

Livana noticed him staring at her and stopped her teeth in the meat. She took it out of her mouth and set it down on the plate.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

Alucard smiled. "Don't be. Eat however you want."

Alucard tore his meat with his hands in small portions, eating in a gentleman-like manner. Livana picked the meat up again and ate like she did before but more politely.

Alucard looked out the window. The sun had set, and I would be time to go to bed soon.

Once they were done with their dinner Alucard took their plates and set them next to the water basin in the kitchen to be washed later. Alucard sat back down on the chair.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Alucard asked her.

"Yes I did," Livana said. "Thank you."

Alucard nodded. They sat in silence.

xxxx

Hours passed, and it was time for bed.

"You're a guest in my house," Alucard said. "And you will sleep in my room."

"Are you sure?" Livana said, not wanting Alucard thrown out of his own room.

"Absolutely. I'll sleep on the chair." Alucard said.

Livana smiled. "That's so sweet."

Alucard handed Livana a lit oil lamp. "It's dark in there so you'll need this."

"Thank you." She said. She went over to the bedroom door across from the front door.

"Good night Alucard." She said.

"Good night Livana" Alucard said, sitting down on the chair, covering himself with his Twilight Cloak.

Livana stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. The light of the oil lamp lit the dark room, and she could see Alucard's room.

The walls were lined with wooden dressers with several trinkets on them, an ornate mirror hanging over one of them. But what caught Livana's eye was the large bed against the wall. Livana went over and set the lamp down on the table next to it. The sheets and even the pillows were made of a black material that looked very fine. She placed her paw on the material and felt it. It felt like satin. Livana knew she would sleep well tonight. Livana climbed into the bed, draping the sheets over her. She sighed, laying her head back against the soft pillow. This was bar none the softest thing she ever felt. The sheets caressed her body gently, and when she turned over a piece of the sheet got caught in between her legs and rubbed her clit. Livana let out a surprised moan at the soft material making contact with her entrance.

Livana could feel heat passing through her body as that sensation made her think of her and Alucard in the Reverse Coliseum; the only love she ever received in her life. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, but it lingered. She thought of Alucard massaging her breasts once more, making love to her. Trying once more to get the naughty thoughts out of her head she realized it was useless as she felt her cunt becoming lubricated with her juices.

Livana threw the sheets off her and sat at the edge of the bed. Grabbing a match off the table she quickly struck it against the wood and lit the oil lamp so she could see what she was doing.

She panted like a dog as she craved a release. She began massaging her fur-covered breasts as she imagined Alucard doing it. Slowly slipping her paw down to her lower regions she parted her legs and rubbed the outside of her throbbing womanhood gently, her mind filled with thoughts of the vampire.

Her claws gently scrapped against her erect nipples, adding to her arousal. Livana's tongue slipped out of her muzzle as she rubbed her clit with slightly more speed.

"Ahnnn…" she moaned softly. "Alucard…"

She teased herself by poking her claws into her pussy a few inches, her chest heaving with anticipation. This was the first time she touched herself like this. Kneading her breasts she imagined Alucard's husky voice whispering into her ear: "I love you Livana."

Livana's slit leaked harder of its juices, dripping onto the wood floor. Gently sliding her middle and index fingers into her so as to not hurt herself with her claws, she moaned loudly as she fantasized Alucard's dick inside her. She moved her fingers in and out of her clit slowly, trying to resist the urge to howl.

"Uhhnnn…." She moaned loudly, pleasure and heat assaulting her body. "Alucard….Alucard…"

Livana chanted Alucard's name over and over as she fingered herself, her juices pouring out of her. Saliva leaking out of her open maw, her tongue fell out of her mouth as the ecstasy took over her.

She fantasized Alucard fucking her harder as she moved her paw faster inside her cunt, sweat drenching her entire body and the sheets under her, a pool of her cum on the floor.

She moaned even louder as her orgasm still would not come, she plunged her fingers into her as far as she could and held it there.

xxxx

Alucard stirred from his sleep, hearing strange noises. It sounded like Livana. Was she moaning? Alucard got a little worried and decided to check it out. He stretched his arms and legs, yawning. Standing he put his Twilight Cloak on, grabbing a lit oil lamp. He walked over to the bedroom door and, without knocking, opened the door.

xxxx

Livana's orgasm finally came and she threw her head back, howling at Mother Moon as her clear liquids shot out of her. But as soon as it hit, the door to the room opened.

Alucard almost dropped the lamp in surprise when he saw what Livana was doing. "Oh my God Livana!" Alucard suddenly shouted in shock, his hand over his mouth.

The surprise of the door opening and Alucard's surprised yelling made Livana's head shoot over to Alucard. Her juices fell to the floor with a loud _splat_.

"Alucard!" Livana cried, covering her body with the sheets, folding her ears against her head and turning away, horribly embarrassed. "What are you doing in here?"

Alucard was just as embarrassed as she was, but he felt guilty for her embarrassment.

"Livana…" Alucard said, trying to make up for the awkwardness. "I…I…"

"Alucard," Livana said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Please leave."

Alucard began to feel even worse. "Livana please don't feel bad."

But Livana's guilt for what she did was too much. "Please don't look at me Alucard." She cried softly.

"But Livana…" Alucard said, walking towards her.

"Go away!" Livana roared, her head facing towards Alucard, the tears on her face becoming more apparent. "Please leave me!"

Alucard staggered back a step, surprised to see her this angry, and this guilty for something. Knowing it was useless to try to comfort her he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

The minute the door closed Livana burst into tears, covering her eyes with her paws. She could smell the sweet aroma that came off her vaginal juices on the floor. The man she was falling in love with had just caught her committing a sinful act and she could not be anymore embarrassed. She knew that Alucard would not want her after that.

xxxx

Alucard sat down in the chair, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. Why was Livana masturbating? And in his bedroom; well, she would have more privacy in there. He had heard here moaning his name several times-

Alucard sat up straight. She was fantasizing about him! Alucard's face reddened at the thought of a female pleasuring herself while thinking of him. But he still felt guilty for walking in on her.

He hoped he could make her feel better in the morning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be where Alucard tries to make Livana feel better in the morning.

Read & Review!


	11. The Morning After

Hope you enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

  
Alucard woke slowly to the sounds of the birds chirping outside. He stood and put his Twilight Cloak back on. The sky was a dark almost light blue color, the sun not raised yet. He went into the kitchen and stared out the window above the water basin.

Taking off his gauntlets he cupped his hands and dipped them into the water. Leaning his head into the basin he splashed the water in his face. Letting the water drip off his face he grabbed the cloth beside the basin and dried his face. Putting his gauntlets back on he continued to stare out the window. He thought about what he saw Livana doing the night before. He felt so bad for making her feel ashamed for what she did.

Alucard thought about what he could do to try to make her feel better. Breakfast would be a good idea.

Alucard went over to his unpacked supplies and pulled out a Morning Set. Lighting up the wood in the stove he put a pan down on the burner with the food on the pan. He hoped this would cheer her up.

Would it? No, not all the way. He needed to think of something else.

xxxx

Livana removed the satin sheets from her body, sitting up on the edge of the bed. That made her remember the events of last night. She wasn't sure how Alucard would act around her now, but she prayed that he would still like her. Stepping out of the bedroom she smelled something that smelled like cooked meat. She went into the kitchen and was greeted by a delicious breakfast that waited for her on the table. Did Alucard make this for her? Whether he did or not she was hungry.

Livana sat down at the table and smelled the flat fluffy yellow food on the plate. It smelled appetizing. She picked it up and took a bite of it. It was very tasty and she gobbled it up in a few bites. She licked her chops and continued eating her breakfast.

"Do you like it?" a deep voice suddenly said.

Livana almost choked on her meat and she turned her head around to see Alucard standing a few feet behind her, his arms crossed and a smile across his face.

"Did you make this for me?" Livana smiled.

"Yes I did." Alucard said. "Do you like it?"

Livana took a big bite of her meat. "Love it!" she said, her mouth full.

Alucard chuckled quietly to himself. He stood behind her, his hands on the back of the chair.

"Livana," Alucard said, afraid to bring the subject up. "About last night…"

Livana swallowed her food. "I'm sorry I did that," she said. "I couldn't control myself."

Alucard put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly. "Please don't feel bad. It's okay. I'm not mad."

Livana looked back at him. "You're not?"

Alucard smiled. "Why would I be? People do those things when they're in love."

Livana swallowed, feeling her heart rate increase. Why was Alucard bringing up love?

Alucard leaned over the chair so his face was beside hers. "Livana, I've been thinking about what Juste said; how he could feel the love between us."

"Yeah?" Livana said, her heartbeat becoming quicker.

"Well," Alucard said. "I'm beginning to feel it too."

"Alucard?" Livana said. "What are you trying to say?"

Alucard removed his head and pulled her chair out from the table and got on his knees in front of her.

"Livana," Alucard said, taking her paw in his hands. "Though we've known each other for only a short while, I have found myself falling in love with you. Livana, I think we should go on a date tonight to see if we really love each other."

Livana could explain what she was feeling right now, but what Alucard said completely made her forget about what happened the night before, and she smiled.

"I'd loved to go on a date with you." Livana said happily.

"But Livana," Alucard said. "Do you love me?"

Livana was in love with Alucard, but now that she would actually be saying it to him, she was lost for words.

"I…I…" she stammered nervously, trying to force it out. "I love you Alucard." She finally said with a smile on her face.

Alucard smiled back at her, and took hold of her legs, slowly parting them. Livana gasped in surprise.

"Alucard!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Alucard didn't answer her. Instead he moved his head in between her legs and slowly licked her womanhood.

"Alucard!" Livana cried, surprised by this sudden action and trying to struggle away. "This is unnecessary!"

"I want to hear you say it again." Alucard said. "Do you love me?"

He moved his tongue in between her folds and sunk his tongue inside her. Livana's back arched backwards as the warm appendage caressed the insides of her slit.

"A-Alucard…!" she moaned loudly, grabbing onto the arms of the chair and sinking her claws into them.

"Livana please. Do you love me?" Alucard repeated.

"…I…" Livana managed to get out.

Alucard smiled. "Yes?" he moved his hand up and slowly pushed one of his fingers halfway inside her.

"Yes!"Livana suddenly shouted out. "I love you Alucard! Oh Mother Moon Alucard I love you!"

Alucard moved his finger in and out of her, relishing in the pleasure that the werewolf was feeling. He removed his finger and went back to eating her out. Livana shuddered suddenly, whimpering like she wasn't enjoying it.

"P-please stop…F-Father." She moaned.

Alucard stopped in his tracks and pulled his head away from her and looked up at her.

"Father?" Alucard said, both confused and worried.

Livana looked down and they stared at each other, until tears started filling Livana's eyes.

"Livana? Are you alright?" Alucard said.

Livana broke free of Alucard's hold and stood quickly, running back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Livana!" Alucard called to her.

She said: "Please stop 'Father'". Alucard started to become very concerned.

What had Pontius done to her in the past?

* * *

The ending might have been a little unexpexted

Read & Review!


	12. A Haunted Past

I know I might have rushed Alucard and Livana's love in the last chapter, but that will be fixed from this chapter on.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alucard knocked gently on the door to the bedroom.

"Livana?" he said. "Are you alright?"

He turned the door knob, surprised that the door was unlocked. Stepping into the room he closed the door behind him. Livana sat at the end of the bed, her head facing the floor.

"Are you okay?" Alucard asked her. Livana nodded.

Alucard rubbed the back of his head. He knew his approach was a little strong when he told Livana he loved her. It really wasn't the most basic, let alone the best way to tell someone you love them.

"Livana, did I come on a little strong out there?" Alucard said.

Livana looked up at him. "It was a little fast, but it was sweet, and I enjoyed it."

Alucard smiled. Then he decided to get to the point. "Livana, why did you say, 'Please stop Father'?"

Livana looked back down at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Livana," Alucard said. "If your father hurt you in anyway, you can tell me."

Livana shook her head. "No. Please don't make me bring the memory back."

"Livana, please." Alucard said, getting a little frustrated. "Did your father hurt you?"

Livana said nothing.

"Did your father touch you in any way that you didn't like?"

Livana nodded slowly.

"What did Pontius do to you?" Alucard said.

Livana took in a deep, shaky breath.

"When I was a young pup, when he wanted to make me his mate, he tried to rape me." Livana said.

"My God…" Alucard said silently. "Do you want to…talk about it?"

Livana shook her head. "No Alucard. Not now."

"Livana…" Alucard said.

"No. Please don't make me talk about it." She said pitifully.

Alucard sighed, knowing it was hopeless. He left the room quietly to give Livana privacy, closing the door behind him.

xxxx

Later that afternoon Alucard and Livana went on their date. Alucard had it all planned out while he gave Livana time to herself. First they would take a stroll down the forest clearings near Bran Castle* and enjoy the beautiful surroundings. Then at nightfall, they would watch the moon from the wall of the castle.

The whole walk from Alucard's house to the border of Transylvania and Walachia where Bran Castle was located, they remained silent.

Alucard silently admired how Livana's fur seemed to blend in with the surroundings, but remained silent.

"Livana," Alucard broke the silence. "I want to talk about earlier, before I did what I did."

"About our 'love'?" Livana said.

"Yeah." Alucard said. "I'm not sure just saying 'I love you' to someone means that you are truly in love with them."

"Are you having doubts about our love?" Livana said. "Are you saying that I don't love you, and you don't love me?"

No no that's not what I'm saying." Alucard said. "We just don't know a whole lot about each other, and I just wanted before we got into a relationship, that we got to know each other and trust each other, before we got involved."

Alucard was such a gentleman. Even though they've already had sex, he doesn't just want her for that. Even after they already said they loved each other, he wants to make sure that the love is true. That was just another why she loved him.

"Such a noble man you are Alucard Tepes." Livana said.

"If we want to learn how to trust each other," Alucard said. "I want to talk about what happened to you in the past."

Livana knew that was coming. She still did not want to talk about it, but if it would get them to trust each other more, so be it.

Livana sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you."

She pulled the memories from the back of her subconscious, remembering it happened only yesterday:

_She was only thirteen when it happened. It was years after her mother was killed, and she was playing with one of the young minotaurs. Pythos she believed his name was; there were no other werewolves in her pack her age. She was the only pup and female in the pack._

_They were just starting to have fun when one of the werewolves, Octavian, called her back to their side of the Reverse Coliseum. He told her that her father wanted to see her in the den._

_When she stepped into the den Pontius stepped in front of the door from behind her._

"_I'm glad you're finally here." Pontius said a smile on his face._

"_What did you need father?" Livana said._

_Pontius approached her almost dangerously. Livana backed away from him and he only got closer to her._

"_Father?" she said uncomfortably._

_Pontius stared down at her when he had her against the wall. Pontius tousled the main of short red fur on her head._

"_You are almost a grown wolf now," he said. "And pretty soon you will need to find a mate."_

"_Father, I am still only a pup."Livana said._

_That's when Pontius grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall and making her squeak in surprise._

"_What are you doing father!" Livana cried dramatically._

_Pontius pressed his body against hers, causing Livana to gasp in shock._

"_F-Father?" she said quietly, staring into his dark eyes._

_Pontius then forced his muzzle against hers, forcing his tongue into his daughter's mouth. Livana screamed against his tongue, trying to get away from him. Pontius slowly pulled away from her, leaving Livana shocked and afraid._

"_What are you doing?" she cried._

_Pontius spread her legs apart, revealing her small entrance. Pontius found himself becoming excited by the thoughts of what he could do to the smaller wolf, making his member come out of its sheath._

_Livana stared at her father with widened eyes, sweating fearfully as Pontius looked eyed her in a very perverse manner. Though this was just to make her his mate, he could help but want to release all his energy on his daughter._

_His dick becoming fully erect, he put it up to her tight entrance. _

"_Please stop Father." Livana whimpered._

_Tears fell down her face as she was afraid of what would happen._

"_This may hurt a little," Pontius said, slowly slipping himself inside her._

_He only got in an inch when the loud voice of Chandak rang thorough the Coliseum._

"_Pontius! Pontius!" Chandak yelled._

_Pontius growled fiercely, the ritual interrupted._

"_Pontius!" Chandak continued to yell, entering the den. "Pon-"_

_Seeing Pontius with his daughter against the wall made him freeze. He didn't believe he would actually do it, but seeing it with his own eyes chilled his bones._

"_What do you want Chandak?" Pontius snarled. _

"_Our wolves are falling to the monsters in the Anti-Chapel," Chandak said. "We need you."_

_Pontius snarled once more, before setting Livana down on the floor. His member was now in full sight, which made Chandak uncomfortable._

"_Uh…" Chandak said._

"_Forget about it." Pontius cut him off. "Let's go."_

_Pontius left with Chandak, leaving Livana alone and afraid._

(End of Flashback)

Alucard was completely speechless. How could someone do that to his own daughter? It made Alucard sick to his stomach.

"I…I'm so sorry that happened to you." Alucard said compassionately.

"It...It was the most horrifying experience I ever had." Livana said, sorrow in her voice. "I'm just glad Chandak came when he did."

Alucard then began to wonder if any of the werewolves he killed were Chandak. But Alucard knew that Livana would never truly get to fully trust him unless he helped her get through that troubled memory.

* * *

The flash back was short because it was an attempted rape. I will write a separate spin-off one-shot fic that will depict if Chandak didn't show up, but written differently of course.

Hope this chapter was okay.

Read & Review!


	13. Captured

In this chapter I included and mentioned a few historical figures.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alucard and Livana continue their stroll through the forest clearing. The sun hung low over the light grey clouds, birds chirping their harmonious melodies.

"Did your father ever try to make you his mate again after that?" Alucard said, bringing up the subject of her father again.

"No he never tried after that," Livana said. "When my father wanted something and didn't get it the first time, he never tried again because he knew that maybe he wasn't destined to have it."

"I'm glad he followed that philosophy." Alucard said.

"Thanks." Livana said. "But can we not talk about this anymore? It's kind of a painful memory."

"My apologies," Alucard said. "If you ever feel like you want to talk about it just let me know."

"Okay." Livana said. "So this is Bran Castle?"

"Yes. This was one of three strongholds used by Vlad III The Impaler during his campaigns against the Ottoman Empire in the 15th century."

"It's magnificent." Livana said.

Alucard and Livana went up the stone path that was partially obstructed by the trees. The stone wound up the hill like it wanted to tire out whoever wanted to enter its gates.

They soon made it to the entry gate of the castle. The gate looked like it was made of bronze that had rusted over the centuries. Alucard grabbed a bar to pull on it, but the gate was locked. That did not surprise him, but as he got a better look at the lock, he saw that it had no rust or any sign of age on it at all. It looked like it was made of brand new iron and was just recently put on. Alucard became a little suspicious.

"This lock…" Alucard said, inspecting it. "…Is new."

"Is it supposed to be?" Livana said.

"No. No one has inhabited this castle since the 15th century. Either someone put this here to replace the old one and prevent anyone from getting in," Alucard said. "Or someone is inside."

Livana suddenly smelled something. It smelled like a weird herb, and the smell of human. Before she could check to see where the smell was coming from she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She suddenly felt very tired and very dizzy.

Alucard saw the wooden dart go into Livana's neck and he jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Livana's eyes felt heavy and she wanted to go to sleep. "Uncle Octavian," she said, her speech slightly slurred and her voice sounding disoriented. "Wakle nme when the palnther is reedy…"

Then she limply fell to the ground like a stone, out cold. Alcuard went down beside her, shaking her body.

"Livana!" Alucard cried. "Wake up! What's going on?"

He then felt a pain in his own neck. He touched the area where the pain was and felt something sticking out of his neck and pulled it out. It was a wooden dart. He felt faint and his vision became blurry. Before he hit the ground the last thing he saw was two men coming out of the foliage.

xxxx

Alucard woke with a dreary, dizzy feeling. The smell of old water and dampened stone filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and found himself in a small room made of stone, iron bars keeping him in. He was in the dungeons of Bran Castle.

Two men in red and blue uniforms appeared in front of the gate. One had a thick beard and one had a clean cut face, both thin in stature. The one with the beard unlocked the gate and opened it. He made a motion at Alucard with his head.

"Получите вверх," he said in a different language. "Канцлер хочет поговорить с вами."

These men were Russians; soldiers of the Russian Army. Alucard spoke many languages, but Russian wasn't one of them.

"He said. 'Get up,'" The other man said. "'The Chancellor wants to speak with you."

What was the Chancellor of Russia doing in Romania? Alucard stood and walked towards the door. When he got out the bearded soldier put his wrists behind his back and locked them in metal shackles. The bearded man grabbed the chain of the shackles and walked Alucard with him.

They passed many flights of stairs through the castle and many decorative halls lined with large windows.

Two soldiers holding muskets next to the double doors opened them and they walked in. This room was the main gathering hall, a long table in the center of the room, filled with Russian soldiers.

At the end of the table was a man in a white powered wig, dressed expensively. This man was the Chancellor.

The doors opened once more and six soldiers came in, holding Livana with them. They stood her next to Alucard. Her wrists were tied tightly behind her back. They had placed a horse muzzle so crudely around her muzzle that it covered her enter head and it looked like she was wearing a helmet, but her the features of her head could still be seen. A leather collar was tied around her neck, a metal chain attached to it. They were treating her like a beast. She growled sharply with her ears folded against her head, thrashing slightly against the restraints.

The Chancellor stood a grin on his face. "Hello intruders," he said almost sarcastically. "My name is Alexander Bezborodko. I am the Grand Chancellor of Russia."

"Yes I've heard of you." Alucard said. "You are a Prince in the aristocracy and the chief architect of Catherine the Great's foreign policy after the death of Nikita Panin."

"Very good," Bezborodko said. "You know a lot about Russia."

"Only a little." Alucard said. "Now tell me: Why did you capture us?"

"If by 'us' you mean you and that werewolf," Bezborodko said. "Then we captured you because we figured you were a spy. As for the werewolf, we never thought they existed, so we captured him because he's a vicious monster."

"I'm not a male!" Livana roared. "I'm a female!"

"A female?" The Chancellor said. "I heard those are even rarer."

"We are not spies, your Chancellorship." Alucard said politely. "We were just taking a walk and enjoying the scenery."

"Together?" Bezborodko smiled.

"Yes yes we were." Alucard said, knowing what he was getting at. "Now please answer me this; what are Russians soldiers and the Grand Chancellor doing in Romania?"

Bezborodko sighed. "The Czar, Alexander I, sent us to start a peace treaty with the Emperor of Romania. But we were ambushed by monsters. They were…unusual. They had bodies of man but the wings, head, hands and feet of a dragon, and covered with serpentine scales. They slaughtered more than half of our men. I thought they would kill us all. Fortunately we found this castle and took refuge inside. They never found us after that."

"Interesting…" Alucard said. He never saw any of Dracula's monsters that looked like that. These didn't even sound like Dracula's monsters. They would never go out in the open and attack military soldiers like that, let along Russian soldiers.

"But why would the Czar send you to make peace with Romania," Alucard said. "Instead of Austria or the Prussians?"

"Romania has many spiritualistic and paranormal legends," Bezborodko said. "Alexander thought they would be a good ally and defense, instead of a dangerous adversary."

Alucard remained silent for a few moments. "Well we've proved that we are not opponents, so could you please free us from these bindings."

Bezborodko nodded. "Fair; we've told you about our reasons for being here, and you've proven yourself noble. Free him."

The clean shaven man unlocked Alucard's shackles and freed him.

"Now what about your friend?" The Chancellor said. "Can we be sure that she won't hurt us?"

Alucard nodded. "Don't worry she won't do anything to you."

Bezborodko motioned to the soldiers holding Livana, and they slowly removed her muzzle, then the collar, and finally the shackles.

Livana rubbed her wrists, groaning slightly at the dull pain from the tight restraints.

"Oh how very impolite of me," Bezborodko said. "What are your names?"

Alucard bowed to the Chancellor. "I am Adrian Farenheights Tepes. But I go by Alucard."

Livana followed Alucard and bowed to Bezborodko as well. "And I am Livana."

Bezborodko smiled. "Very nice to meet you two. I hope you don't mind me asking, but could you guide us to the capital Bucharest?"

"Bucharest?" Alucard said. "But that's at the other end of Walachia. It would take us days to get there."

"But you don't understand how important this treaty has now become. If those monsters that attacked us are part of some paranormal threat, Romania could fall without our help. Then Russia could fall, and maybe even Great Britain herself."

Bezborodko was putting up a good argument, but Alucard and Livana couldn't simply just safely protect Russia's Chancellor from these monsters.

"We won't be able to help you, but I know someone who will." Alucard said.

He hoped Richter would agree to taking a sudden trip to Walachia, and maybe bring Juste with him.

* * *

Hope you liked the fact that I included historical figures. In later chapters and stories I will include others including Napoleon Bonapart, and Czar Alexander I himself.

Read & Review!


	14. Werewolf!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"You actually want me to escort the Grand Chancellor of Russia to the Capital?" Richter said with his arms crossed.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but could you also ask Juste if he could come with you?" Alucard said.

"Why can't you and Livana go like the Chancellor asked you?" It really sounded like Richter was complaining, but he really wanted to take a break after the incident with him disappearing and being brainwashed by Shaft.

"Livana and I need to get more acquainted and we want to know each other better." Alucard said.

A smirk came across Richter's face. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"…That's none of your business Belmont." Alucard said defensively.

"Come off it Alucard," Richter said. "I saw the way you looked at her when I brought you over her to talk to my father. It shows love. There's no use showing that cold, loveless exterior of yours around her all the time. You need to make your move."

"But we've only known each other for a few days," Alucard said. "It would be too soon to start a relationship."

"But does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Then there isn't a problem." Richter said. "Besides you might find yourself getting together with her a whole lot sooner than you think."

"Why do you say that?" Alucard said.

"The cold winter air is starting to blow in from Russia," Richter said, a small smile on his face. "And it will be winter soon; female werewolves go into heat in the winter."

That never hit Alucard. He had never seen a werewolf in heat, let along hearing one described. All he knew was that while in heat werewolves have an incredibly strong sex drive, and constantly crave it until the end of the period, which lasts five days.

Despite being the son of Dracula he didn't think he would have enough energy for that.

xxxx 

Alucard stepped out of the back door of Juste's house where Livana was supposed to be waiting. But she wasn't.

"Livana?" Alucard called out. "Livana!"

Alucard looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Livana!" He called one final time. Still no answer.

He heard the sound of a large crowd chattering madly.

"Alucard!" Livana's voice screamed. "Help me!"

"Die werewolf!" Another voice yelled.

Alucard's stomach dropped. He ran to the front of the house where he saw the entire village was crowded around something. There was a huge commotion amongst them. The people in the center looked like they were attacking something.

"ALUCARD!" Livana screamed again. "Please safe me!"

They were beating up Livana! Alucard ran into the crowd, pushing people out of the way. When he made it to the center there he found Livana sitting on her knees with her paws tied behind her back. Her body was covered in cuts and scratched from the blades that a few of the villagers wielded. A small amount of blood was oozing slowly out of her nose and her mouth. A large purple bruise was apparent around her eye.

Alucard quickly stood in front of her, guarding her from the blows of the villagers.

"Stop!" Alucard shouted, unsheathing his Alucard Sword, brandishing it threateningly. "Leave her alone!"

The villagers stopped and looked at Alucard.

"She is not a creature of Darkness!" Alucard told them.

"But she is a werewolf!" one man shouted. "We didn't believe in them, and now one showed up!"

"But she is good!" Alucard said. "She is with me! She will not hurt you!"

"But Mr. Tepes!" another said. "She's a werewolf!"

"That doesn't matter!" Alucard retorted. "Please find it in your hearts to let her go! Look at what you did to her!"

They looked at the quivering werewolf in front of them. Her breathing was light and shallow, whimpering quietly from her beating. She looked up at the people, her amber eyes filled with sadness.

The villagers lowered their weapon-wielding hands. They backed away from them slowly. Alucard sheathed his sword, amazed that they were reluctant to stop.

"Thank you." Alucard said.

He undid Livana's shackles and picked her up bridal style. She mewled in pain as Alucard carried her away from the village.

xxxx

Alucard carried Livana all the way back to his house. He had a hard time getting her inside the house without hurting her.

He opened the door to the bed room and set her down gently on his bed. He pulled out some of his mother's medicine and applied to Livana's wounds. She groaned silently while he put the healing agents to her body.

When Alucard finished applying the medicine he decided to use the massage skills his mother taught him. He began rubbing the areas of her body that weren't injured. Starting with her legs he slowly went down to her feet. He took off his gauntlets and took her right foot in his hands. Her foot was just like a wolf's paw, but it was bigger of course. He ran his fingers under it; she had pads just like a wolf. They felt like soft leather. He moved his fingers in between her toes, massaging her foot softly. Livana moaned softly.

"Alucard…" she whispered.

Alucard rubbed her toes down to where her claws attached. The bottoms had pads as well. He stroked the claw lightly, feeling the smoothness of the claw. He continued massaging her feet, loving the feeling of her pads.

"Alucard…" Livana moaned once more. "Higher…"

Alucard complied with her request and moved up her body and massaged her arms.

"Alucard…" Livana said quietly. "Come closer."

Alucard went closer to her face. Livana lifted her head and slowly licked Alucard's lips.

"Thank you for saving me," Livana said, smiling weakly. "I love you, my vampire bat."

Alucard kissed her back. "I love you too, my wolf pup."

Alucard stood and left the room to give her time to heal, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Alucard sure has saved Livana from a lot of situations. She may end up wanting to "reward" him for all he's done.

Read & Review!


	15. Petting the Werewolf

In this chapter Alucard and Livana share a romantic moment together (No lemon in this chapter. Just some loving touching).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Moscow, Russia. 1797.**

The piece of paper on the desk was filled out with information. It was a warrant for arrest. It read:

_Military Court, Moscow Judiciary System_

_To any peace officer of the realm:__ Complaint upon oath having been brought before me that the crime of theft,  
larceny, and murder, has been committed, and accusing __Ordo Fidatof and Marcel Wernbeck__ of the same, you are  
hereby commanded forthwith to arrest and bring that person before me. Dated: 7 October 1797._

Alexander I signed his signature on the paper. Marcel Wernbeck and Ordo Fidatof were two Dark Sorcerers that were wanted for committing several crimes in Moscow, including murdering several people. Alexander desperately wanted to see then behind bars, or better yet, hung.

He folded the warrant into an envelope. Pouring hot red wax onto the fold of the envelope he pressed a stamp onto the wax, embedding the Seal of the House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov. Suddenly the doors swung open and a man san in, out of breath and his hair a complete mess.

"Your Serene Highness!" He cried, bowing before Alexander.

Alexander stood, concerned of the man's state.

"Young Ivan!" Alexander said to the messenger. "Has Chancellor Bezborodko come back from his diplomatic mission to Romania?"

Ivan shook his head. "No sir, he hasn't. We've heard nothing of him since he left. But that's not while I'm here your Serene Highness."

"Then why are you here?" Alexander said.

"Sir," Ivan said, looking up at him. "Russia is under attack."

"What?" Alexander exclaimed. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Sir we did not find out until now."

"Is it the Prussians?" Alexander said. "The Austrians? Or maybe General Bonaparte?"

"I'm afraid not sir." Ivan said. "They are…Creatures of the Darkness."

Before Alexander could reply the doors swung open once more. A man stepped in. He wore thick green and brown clothing that went down to his feet, and looked rather heavy on his body, but very fitting for the winter that was blanketing Russia. A large piece of brown animal fur was draped over his right shoulder. He had shoulder length brown hair and light, but sinister eyes. He was accompanied by two men who were wearing large blue armor, each carrying an axe.

"Who are you?" Alexander said. "How dare you come into my office uncalled, and in such a rude manner?"

The man bowed politely. "Please forgive me Czar," He said. "I am a peace diplomat from Romania."

"Romania?" Alexander said, looking at the man intently. He had a dark and mysterious aura about him. "What happened to the Chancellor? Where is he?"

The man chuckled. "Not to worry Czar. He is rest at the Capital. He's had a rough journey."

Alexander put his fists down on the desk, narrowing his eyes at him. "What is your name?"

The man smiled. "Forgive me sir," he said. "My name is Mathias Cronqvist."

xxxx

Alucard sat in his chair, thinking keenly. He hoped Richter and Juste would safely guide the Chancellor to the Capital. And what about those dragon creatures he said he saw? They sounded like dragon anthros…

Alucard stretched his arms and yawned. The villagers knew about Livana, that would make it easier for them to accept her, but after they beat her, that was a bit of a problem. But they let Alucard take her home so maybe they would accept her. Hopefully, they would.

The bedroom door opened a Livana stepped out. She was looking much better.

"Wow," Alucard said. "You're looking much better already."

"Werewolves heal a lot faster than humans do." Livana said matter-of-factly.

"I'm very thankful for that." Alucard said.

Livana sat in her chair across from Alucard. Livana stared at him with a very dreamy-like gaze that Alucard didn't seem to notice. Alucard had saved her life several times already, and she hadn't really even thanked him. But she would wait until winter, which was coming very soon. She could already feel the cold air blowing in from Russia. But she would wait until winter to thank him; at that time she would be in heat.

"Alucard?" Livana spoke up.

"Yes Livana?" Alucard replied.

"Thank you for saving me from the villagers. I could have been killed."

"I'm just glad I came outside when I did," Alucard said. "But I just wish I had come out sooner."

"Don't be sorry for that." Livana said. "I just want to thank you better for saving me."

"…What are you saying Livana?" Alucard said nervously.

Livana stood up and went over to him. Climbing on his chair she straddled his lap. Alucard's face turned a deep red.

"Livana?" Alucard said. "Do you really want to do this this soon? Are we ready to have sex again?"

Livana sighed. "I don't know. Though I do want to thank you, I want to wait until after winter, when I'll be in heat."

Alucard took in a deep breath. Just the thought of Livana in heat made his insides warm.

Livana wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck. Bringing him closer she planted his muzzle against his lips. Alucard put his around her waist and pulled her closer. He could finally feel her soft green fur. The softest of any animal, or anthro, he ever felt. Livana gently licked at his soft, cold lips. She moved her muzzle underneath the vampire's chin and licked his neck. His skin was ice-cold to the touch.

"Alucard," Livana said. "You're so cold."

Alucard kissed her furry neck lovingly. "That's a feature of being a vampire," he said. "And the son of Dracula."

Livana giggled softly. She ran her paw through Alucard's silvery hair as she continued to lick him.

"You don't…" Alucard said. "Want to wait like you wanted?"

"Oh I will wait," Livana said. "But is it okay if we just pet each other?"

Alucard smiled. "Yes, I guess that is okay."

He kissed her again with his cold lips. Livana could feel heat passing through her body and it felt like she was going into heat. She could feel herself becoming damp as she became aroused from the heavy petting, and she could smell Alucard's own arousal, and the fact that his growing erection pressed against her leg. Alucard sensed his lust for Livana slowly building, but he would fight it to respect her wishes.

Alucard slowly ran his cold tongue under the bottom of Livana's muzzle. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning as Alucard nipped gently at her neck.

"Alucard…" Livana purred. Her broad chest heaved against Alucard's. He could feel her perked nipples through his shirt. Alucard could tell she was becoming heavily aroused.

Livana lowered her head down to his collar and nuzzled him gently, so deeply in love with him. A tear drop fell from her amber eye, feeling the joy of being with the vampire.

She stuck her muzzle close to Alucard's ear, her cold wet nose touching his soft skin.

"I love you Alucard." Livana whispered.

Alucard smile and hugged her. "I love you.

Alucard could feel the necklace he had in his jacket press on him between him and Livana. Thinking of it, he knew that soon he would want to make Livana his wife.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I also hope I'm not moving Alucard and Livana's love too fast.

Read & Review!


	16. Interception

This chapter reveals the new threat that will be introduced in the next story.

Enjoy! 

* * *

The horse drawn carriage carrying the Russian Chancellor galloped slowly down the dirt road, guarded by a small flank of soldiers. Richter and Juste Belmont sat at the top of the carriage, keeping watch for any of the creatures that the Chancellor described. Richter was very interested in seeing these "dragon creatures", as was Juste.

"It's in the middle of the afternoon," Richter said. "And we still have three days till we get to Bucharest."

"Patience my son," Juste said. "If Russia wants to sign a peace treaty with us, then we must help them if it means that the country will be protected from outside invaders."

"Yes father," Richter said. "You are right."

Something was making Richter uneasy. The sun was out, in the middle of a cloudless sky, which was unusual when winter was approaching. The scenery was very quiet and still, not a single sign of life, movement, or sound except what came from the soldiers and the clopping of the horses' hooves on the ground.

"I feel…uneasy…" Richter said, binding the Vampire Killer in his hands. "Don't you feel it?"

"….Yes I do." Juste said, now feeling the ominous vibe that Richter described.

Richter heard an extremely faint sound in the distance. He stood up to listen but the sounds were blocking it.

"Stop!" Richter called to the soldiers and the man driving the horses. "Stop for moment!"

The soldiers stopped marching and the horses can to a noisy stop. Richter put his hand to his ear, and listened…

Chancellor Bezborodko stuck his head out of the carriage window. "What is going on Mr. Belmont?"

"Shhh…" Richter whispered. "I think I hear something…"

Richter listened very carefully. As he listened the noises became easier to discern.

It sounded like the sound of wings flapping, and the soft, far-away call of a dragon. And the more he listened, the louder and closer the sounds got. Then another, loud sound attacked his ear drums.

"AHHHHH!" The sound of a man screaming, then the fire of muskets.

Richter and Juste's heads whipped over to the right and they saw the soldiers being attacked two by dragon-like creatures.

"That's them!" Bezborodko screamed. "Those are the monsters!"

Richter and Juste jumped off the carriage and into the action. The dragons had finished slaughtering the last soldier in the very small group at the front. Richter cracked the Vampire Killer at one of the dragon creatures and caught it right across the face. Juste attacked the other, his whip piercing the other's neck. Both died instantly.

More of the dragons suddenly appeared from the sky.

Richter turned to the carriage. "It's not safe here!" he yelled to the carriage driver. "The Chancellor is in danger here! Turn around and run back to Făgăraş!"

The carriage driver didn't need to be told twice. He turned the carriage around and the horses galloped away at top speed, just as scared for their lives as the rest of them, the soldiers grabbing onto the carriage as it drove away.

Richter turned back to the monsters. These creatures were dragon anthros, having the bodies of humans but all the features of dragons. They hissed sharply at the Vampire Hunters.

"Prepare to die servants of Dracula!" Juste declared.

The dragons suddenly hissed viciously. "Stupid human!" One hissed like a snake. "We are not servants of Dracula!"

This statement took both Juste and Richter by complete surprise. "If you are not Dracula's monsters, then who are you?"

"We are the servants of the mighty Belial!" another jeered.

Richter narrowed his eyes. "So you are Goetia demons…"

"Yessss we are." The first one said. "He is one of the Crown Prince's of Hell, and he is to be summoned from the darkness to put all under the influence of the Princes, creating massive chaos amongst the land!"

"Who sent you then?" Richter said. "Who do you work for?"

"You already know too much." The third one said. "It is time for _you _to die!"

The dragons charged at them, roaring madly while brandishing their menacing claws. Richter reacted quickly and grabbed the dragon, throwing it to the ground. Juste barely had time to dodge the dragon as it went right past him and fell to the ground, accidentally stabbing itself with its claws. Richter whipped his dragon with the Vampire Killer over and over before it finally died.

The last dragon became afraid. "This isn't the last you've seen of us!" he yelled at the duo.

"Belial will not rise from the chasms of darkness!" Juste yelled back. "I swear that we will destroy you and your master before that happens!"

"Belial will rise! And he will banish your souls to the chaos!" He laughed before lifting into the air and flying off in the distance.

Richter sighed when the dragon vanished out of sight.

"Looks like we have another threat to deal with besides Dracula," Richter said. "It seems the Darkness will persist, and send out whatever it can to end the light."

"But if this new threat plans to summon Belial, we have an ordeal on our hands." Juste said.

"You're right." Richter said. "We must get back to Făgăraş as soon as possible and find Alucard."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This should foreshadow future events.

Read & Review!


	17. Russia has Fallen

This chapter has Livana and Alucard spending more time to know each other, and reveals Dracula's plans.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

That evening that Alucard and Livana decided to continue their date that was interrupted when they were captured by the Russians. Maybe this time their date would be uninterrupted. They chose to go late because soon the sun would set and the moon would rise, and that way Livana and Alucard could get to know each other even better.

Alucard had his hand in his pocket, where he moved the necklace for Livana. It cost him a lot of money to have made. He hoped Livana would like it. But he would give it to her later on. Now wasn't the best time to give her such a gift.

"So Alucard," Livana said. "When we were talking to the Chancellor, you said your name was Adrian."

"Yes," Alucard said. "My birth name is Adrian Farenheights Tepes. I didn't agree with my father's teachings when he tried to instill them in me. So I changed my name to 'Alucard', which is 'Dracula' spelled backwards, showing I did the opposite of him."

"Very interesting." Livana said.

Walking up the path to the castle Alucard opened the gate and let Livana go in first. They entered the extravagant hall of the castle. They explored the many rooms for a few hours before it finally got dark.

xxxx

Alucard and Livana sat on the edge of the outer wall overlooking the forest. The moon hung high in the clear star-littered sky. This really was the perfect moment to get to learn more about each other.

"Alucard," Livana said. "I've noticed something that we have in common."

"What's that?" he said.

"Both of our mothers were killed when we were young, and both our fathers became evil and wanted revenge for their deaths."

"Wow I never thought of that." Alucard said. "Livana, do you know who killed your mother?"

"Actually, yes I do." Livana said. "It's both ironic, and makes perfect sense for why my father hates vampires."

"Who killed your mother Livana?" Alucard said, already knowing the answer.

"My mother...was killed by vampires."

Alucard sighed and shook his head. "Just like my father; he hated humans for killing my mother."

Livana nodded.

"Livana, do you think we're moving too fast in our relationship?" Alucard said.

"I don't know," Livana said. "I think that we are moving a little fast, but I don't think we're doing too badly."

"I guess we'll know…in the winter right?" Alucard said nervously.

"Yeah," Livana said. "I guess we will.

Alucard stared up at the moon. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said.

"Yes it is." Livana said.

With her muzzle pointed towards the lunar sphere she folded her ears back and howled at the moon, the howl sounding like an elegant song.

Alucard stretched his arms and leaned back slightly, but suddenly lost his balance.

"Whoa!" Alucard said, falling backwards and landing on his behind.

"Alucard are you okay?" Livana said, checking him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alucard chuckled.

As he brushed the dirt off his clothes he felt something missing from his pocket. He froze, and then frantically checked his pocket. The necklace was gone.

"Alucard what's this?" Livana said.

Alucard turned around and saw Livana picking the necklace up off the stone floor.

She held it up to the moonlight to get a better look at it. The necklace was made of a rather large diamond surround by dark blue sapphires, the necklace connected to a fancy gold chain.

"It was something I wanted to give you much later," Alucard said. "But now that you found out about it, I guess it's for now."

A smile slowly appeared on Livana's face. She embraced Alucard strongly, like she would never let go.

"Thank you Alucard," she said. "I love it."

"I'm glad you-" Alucard started but stopped when he felt something inside him fall cold. Livana released him.

"Alucard are you okay?" Livana said.

Alucard said nothing. He felt a disturbance. His father was doing something. He could smell the faint smell of blood, wafting in from Russia…

xxxx

Alexander I's sword was forced from his hand by his opponent's sword. The opponent knocked him to the floor, standing over him in triumph, laughing.

"You have lost Serene Highness," Mathias Cronqvist mocked. "You have been dethroned."

Alexander glared up at the man, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"You atrocious liar." He sneered. "You may have won now, but I will never allow you to gain the throne of Russia."

Mathias chuckled. "I don't want the throne. I have bigger plans. I just wanted to dethrone you, so Russia can dissolve from its lack of a ruler."

"How can you do that?" Alexander retorted. "Without a strong world power like Russia the others will collapse!"

"That's why I did it." Mathias said sinisterly.

"You're a mad man." Alexander growled.

As he got up two of his remaining guards helped him up.

"I won't kill you this time," Mathias said, but the next time we meet Czar, you will die."

Alexander I, with as much dignity as he had left, left the room with the last of his guards.

Mathias chuckled fiercely. He turned and faced the window behind Alexander's desk. He stared upon the ruined city of Moscow. With the Czar dethroned, Russia has fallen. And now with the most powerful country in Eurasia fallen conquering the world would be a snap.

Mathias snapped his fingers loudly, and his body turned black as he started to change form. He transformed into an older man with pale skin, grey hair, and red and black robes.

Mathias Cronqvist was Count Dracula once more.

Dracula flashed his long sharp fangs, knowing that he would be triumphant in avenging his wife Lisa, and ultimately his life's love, Elizabetha. Next his target would be Austria, Prussia, and then France.

But Dracula had one personal target in mind. At that was that werewolf Livana that his son was with. Never would he allow his vampire son be with that inferior werewolf.

He would be sure of that.

* * *

Dracula is using his previous self, Mathias Cronqvist, to deceive the monarchs of the world powers, like he did with the unfortunate Alexander I.

And he still holds a grudge against Alucard and Livana's relationship, and he still wants to get rid of her.

Read & Review!


	18. Deal with the Czar

There will be one last chapter after this, then this story will be over. But don't worry. I'm ending it to continue it in part 2: **The Brotherhood of Darkness**. This part was to build up on Alucard and Livana's relationship, as well as the new evil, which will be faced in part 2. There would just be too much stuff to put all in one story.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next day, Alucard woke up with a throbbing headache. The night before he had a dream about Dracula; Dracula standing in front of a burning city. Livana suggested that they go to Făgăraş and pick him up something for that.

When they got to Făgăraş, the village people were still a little cautious around the werewolf, staying away from her for the most part.

"Alucard! Livana!" A familiar voice yelled.

Alucard turned around. "Richter? Juste?" he said. "What do you need?"

The Belmont duo looked very nervous. "Alucard," Juste said. "Please come with us."

xxxx

Once inside Juste's house, Alucard and Livana were taken into the kitchen, where Chancellor Alexander Bezborodko sat at the table, with two soldiers standing at his side.

"Chancellor." Alucard said. "How did the peace negotiation at Bucharest go?"

Bezborodko sighed and shifted in his seat. "We never got there. We were ambushed."

"Ambushed?" Livana said curiously. "By whom?"

Bezborodko rubbed his forehead. "You remember those dragon creatures I told you about?"

"Yeah?" Alucard said.

"When Richter and Juste were escorting us to the capital," Bezborodko continued. "Those dragons attacked us, killing ten soldiers. Fortunately, Richter and Juste sprung into action and killed some of them. Then Richter told us to leave and come back here, saving the lives of our remaining solders, as well as mine. I commend you two Vampire Killers for risking your lives."

Alucard and Livana sat down across from the Chancellor.

"It seems like my father is already putting his plot into motion." Alucard said. "How could I not have sensed it?"

Richter sighed. "I'm afraid it's not Dracula this time. They claim to be the servants of Belial."

Alucard looked at Richter. "Belial? One of the Crown Prince's of Hell?"

"I'm afraid so," Juste said. "They said that they want to summon him from the depths of Hell."

"Do we know anything about Belial?" Livana said.

"Well, Belial is one of the four Crown Prince's, along with Satan, Lucifer, and Leviathan," Alucard explained. "Several sources say that he will rise from the depths of the earth and bring ultimate demise up the land. He has been known as the embodiment of immense wickedness."

"…Sounds nice." Livana said sarcastically.

"Alucard," Juste said. "We need to discuss something else. Czar, please come in."

At that moment, Alexander I came into the room, which completely surprised Alucard. But what really surprised him was that Alexander's prominent uniform was in tatters, soiled with dirt. His face, which was cleaned of the dirt that was previously on it, and his hair ruffled with fatigue.

"Czar Alexander I?" Alucard said shockingly. He stood and quickly bowed. "What are you doing here?"

Alexander limped over to a chair and sat down. "Mr. Tepes," Alexander said wearily. "Your father has removed me from my throne. Russia is no more."

Alucard's face practically turned whiter than it already was. Dracula overthrew Russia, one of the most powerful countries in the world?

"How did that happen?" Alucard said.

Alexander sighed, recalling how he was fooled. "Dracula was in the guise of a man named Mathias Cronqvist."

Alucard nodded. "That was my father's name before he became a vampire."

"Mr. Tepes," Alexander continued, crossing his arms. "This isn't something I do every day, but I am requesting your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. My army is completely destroyed, and soon Dracula may target the other powers of Europe. Great Britain may be next."

Alucard knew the severity of the situation. If all of Europe fell to Dracula's power, he would have practically complete control of the world. Then he would go after America, and he would have power over the entire world.

"But how could we fight two threats at once?" Livana said.

"We will need the help of all the other governments," Alexander said. "Prussia, Austria, Britain, and France. The incredible tactician skills of General Napoleon Bonaparte will help us."

"But will they help?" Alucard said.

"Napoleon and I are friends," Alexander said. "And once they see that Russia is gone, they won't be able to say no."

Alucard noticed that his headache had disappeared. Maybe the cause was the fall of Russia, by his father's hand.

"It will take days, maybe even weeks," Bezborodko said. "To get letters out to Prussia, Austria, France, and Britain. By then either Dracula or this new threat will have already succeeded.

"I will not let that happen," Alucard said. "I will die before my father or Belial destroys this world."

Alucard held out his hand to Alexander. "You have my promise, your Serene Highness."

Alexander shook Alucard's hand. "We have an agreement. I trust that you will not fail. All I want is my dear Russia back. I don't want to see her fade in history."

"I will not fail you Czar." Alucard said. "You have my word."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this penultimate chapter.

Read & Review!


	19. Satisfaction

This is the final chapter of "More than just Lust". I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yesterday was my last day of school, so I will have more time to update my stories.

This chapter contains a lemon between Alucard and Livana.

Like I said, enjoy!

* * *

Months after the deal with Alexander, things have been quiet. Neither Dracula, (or Mathias, depending on if was using his older or younger form), or the "new threat" have been heard from. Plea letters sent to all the higher powers in Europe. So far they only received a response from Austria. Hearing of the sudden dissolution of Russia and two pending threats that could endanger all the others countries, they immediately agreed to join forces. Alexander could only hope that Napoleon would come through for him.

With the coming of the winter Livana's fur had thickened to keep her warmer from the cold. Alucard couldn't say he didn't envy her for that. All he had was his Twilight Cloak to keep him warm while he slept on the chair.

They also went on at least two more dates. Alucard could feel himself changing around her. Once a cold and emotionless vampire, he was slowly becoming a warmer person around her. He still couldn't believe one single sexual encounter could start a close relationship with what was possibly, his answer to Sonia Belmont's absence.

It was now the middle of winter, and Livana would be going into heat. Alucard waited patiently and nervously for that moment to come. He knew once her cycle was over in five to ten days, he would be sore for a long time.

xxxx

It was that morning when Livana woke to a pain in her lower region. She had not slept very good last night. As she sat up on the edge of the bed she cried out in pain as another wave of pain assaulted her. Livana was going into h eat.

A Werewolf's heat cycle is like that of a wolf, but for werewolves the female is able to mate right away instead of having to wait a few days. And just like wolves and other canids, the female's vulva swells, and a bloody vaginal discharge and other fluids are released. Typically, the female goes through intense pain if she doesn't get the attention she needs from a male.

And just that was happening to her. Her vulva was swelled to twice its size, and her juices leaked out of her at a quick rate.

Livana stood slowly, her body agonizing in this painful heat. As she went to the door another wave attacked her. Livana cried out loudly and fell to her knees. She slipped her paw between her legs and started moving her claws in and out of herself. She let out a pained moan as she felt partially relieved of the heat. When she removed her paw she saw it was covered with a thick, bloody liquid. She needed a male's attention, and she needed it now.

She struggled to get up and managed to get to the door. The pain was becoming more intense as time slowly passed. Opening the door with as much strength as she had all her strength being sapped by the heat, she stepped into the living room

Alucard was standing in front of the large window in the living room, his hands behind his back.

"Good morning Livana." Alucard said. "How did you sleep?"

"Not very good." Livana said weakly.

Alucard turned around. The expression on his face instantly changed when he saw Livana standing there, her paws covering her bleeding vagina.

"Livana…?" Alucard said. "Why are you...?"

Livana whimpered in pain. "Alucard, I'm in heat."

Alucard had a feeling that's what it was.

"I need you Alucard." Livana said.

"Livana," Alucard was practically speechless. "I…I…"

Livana gritted her teeth. "Please. I'm begging you!"

The bloody discharge coming out of her continued to flow, coating her paws and thighs. It looked like she was bleeding to death. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking.

Livana felt like a knife was being stabbed into her lower region. She wanted Alucard right now, and it looked like he wasn't going to help her. Not without forcing him.

Livana pressed her ears against her head. She removed her paws from her crotch and exposed her claws, standing like a fearsome monster. She lunged at Alucard and tackled the surprised vampire to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alucard cried in shock.

Livana started clawing at his pants like a wild animal.

"Livana this very inappropriate!" Alucard exclaimed.

Livana stared at him with strong desire. Livana undid his belt and pulled it from him, throwing it behind her. As she struggled to pull down his pants Alucard could see just how badly she needed him, and how badly her heat was hurting her. Livana's paws were shaking making it very hard to complete her mission. Alucard knew he had to help her.

Alucard pulled off his gauntlets. He placed his hand below Livana's bloody womanhood. He stuck two of his fingers into her. Livana immediately stopped trying to take off his pants and slowly closed her eyes. She moaned softly as Alucard momentarily relieved her off the heat. Alucard could feel his member becoming erect. Livana began unlocking the buckles on Alucard's shirt.

"Livana?" Alucard said after Livana undid the last buckle. "If you want to undress me can I stand up first?"

He was still fingering her so it looked like what Alucard said didn't process in her mind, but Livana stood and let Alucard get up. Just as soon as he got to his feet Livana pushed him against the wall. She grabbed his broad shoulders and removed his Twilight Cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Alucard assisted her in removing his jacket. Livana could feel herself becoming wet from her vaginal juices as she longed to see what Alucard's body looked like. She undid the buckles on his shirt and removed pulled it from him, then his white loose fitting shirt, showing his pale, taut chest. Livana kneeled down and grabbed onto one of his boots. Alucard lifted his leg to help her. She removed it, and then removed his other boot. She took hold of the top of his pants and pulled them down, discarding them to the floor.

Alucard stood before her, now completely naked, his body very well-toned. Livana was so caught up in this lust that she had forgotten the pain from her heat, but the more turned on she became the more it hurt. Alucard could see the distress on her face, and now it was time to satisfy her heat.

They went to Alucard's bedroom and Livana laid down on the bed, spreading her legs and becoming receptive to him. Alucard joined her on the bed. Livana was completely wet of her liquids, her swelled entrance throbbing.

"Please Alucard," Livana whined. "Don't leave me waiting."

Alucard got closer to her. This would only be the second time they've done this, but this time it wasn't with primal lust. Though this was to only relieve Livana of her pain, there was a strong feeling of love between the two.

Alucard positioned himself between the werewolf's legs. This beautiful creature was submitting herself to him. Her head to the side, she breathed lightly in anticipation. Getting on his knees Alucard put his hands under the bottom of Livana's back and lifted her up. Livana shivered at his touch; his skin as cold as ice. Alucard leaned over her and slowly slipped into her engorged slit. Livana moaned softly at the feeling of Alucard in her once more. The strong and kind son of Dracula would remove this agonizing heat of hers, if only for a while.

Alucard thrust slowly into her. Livana leaned her head back against the sheets, her muzzle opening and emitting her hot breath.

Alucard moved inside her a little faster, with more passion in his thrusts. Livana wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. She released him and Alucard leaned his body back, Livana's arms still around his neck.

"Alucard…" Livana breathed, her tongue falling out of her mouth.

"Does your…tongue always fall…out of your mouth?" Alucard said between his pants as he continued to drive into her.

Livana blushed softly. Her tongue did always have a tendency to come out when she was feeling pleasure. Alucard simply smiled in response to her blush.

The satisfaction of her heat was driving Livana mad with ecstasy, her tender womanhood being rubbed warmly by his length.

Livana wrapped her legs around Alucard's back, deepening him inside her and locking him inside her. The deepening of the penetration made Alucard hit that special place inside her, and Livana let out a loud, pleasured growl. The feeling of Livana's soft fur against his body made him heavily aroused, trying to avoid using all of his power for fear he might kill her.

"A-Alu…c-card…" Livana whimpered helplessly.

Alucard was locked inside her so tightly that he could barely even pull out of her, by the managed to work with it. He stabbed Livana's g-spot with each inward thrust, making Livana whimper in the extreme pleasure Alucard made her feel. Tightening her grip around Alucard's neck, she almost stabbed him with her claws. Livana chanted Alucard's name continuously as he kept his pace.

Alucard began going faster with his thrusts, his breathing becoming heavier. His long blonde hair matted to his head, some strands dangling down his face. Livana's own sweat drenched fur made Alucard's body damp, slick against her body.

Livana felt so close to her climax, her maddening heat almost completely gone. Feeling close to his too, Alucard went even faster with as much of his strength he could use with hurting the werewolf beneath him. The pleasure between the two rising past the limits, they felt like they would pass out from it. Livana tried to hold it from coming but the pleasure made her weak and she could no longer hold it, and had her orgasm onto Alucard's dick.

"Alucard!" Livana almost screamed.

Livana's orgasm liquid spilling onto him sent Alucard over the edge and he emptied his seed into Livana, implanting the warm fluid inside her. They stayed that way for what seemed like perpetuity, both of them weakened by sex. Alucard still had a little strength left in his body, but Livana was completely drained. With as much vigor as she could Livana removed her arms and legs from around him, her muscles limp and numb. Alucard set her down and climbed off the bed. Then she just lay there, her body heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

Alucard scooped her in his arms and carried her to the back of the bed. He set her under the covers, gently draping them over her.

Alucard prepared to leave the room when a soft paw reached out for him.

"Alucard…" Livana said quietly. "Please don't leave me, like you did last time."

Alucard sighed. No, he would not do that to her a second time. Not this time.

Climbing into the bed beside her Livana snuggled closer to him. She nuzzled his neck kindly, her cold wet nose against his icy pale skin.

"Thank you Alucard," Livana said. "Thank you for helping me."

Alucard smiled. Though he knew he would have to help her again for the next few days, he was just glad he could help the distressed creature.

He thought back to when he wondered: was it Love or Lust? Love or Lust?

He began to think he was beginning to know the answer, and the answer was "Love". Though he may not know what the future, or this heat cycle of Livana's, would bring, but Alucard could feel that after Livana's heat is over, they would be much closer than ever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of part 1. Though it was just to satisfy her heat, Alucard and Livana's love may become even stronger when her heat has ended.

Up next is part two: **More than just Lust: The Brotherhood of Darkness.**

Alucard and Livana begin to see that not only is Dracula a potential threat, but this new threat, a cult that worship Belial, which may become more dangerous than Dracula himself.

As a concluding note, I would like to thank MarioDS01 for all the ideas supplied, as well as the idea for this sequel itself. Thank you so much for making this possible!

I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. I appreciate all your lovely reviews, and hope to hear from you all in my future stories.

Until next time!

-YamiMarik1994

P.S.: Read & Review!


End file.
